At First Sight
by nadeshikoflower
Summary: Touya and Li are glaring at each other. Some things never change. Syaoran and Sakura. Some people are meant to be. Eriol was back from England and Tomoyo was receiving roses from a secret admirer. Some things were just meant to happen. ExT
1. Chapter 1: A Rose and a Letter

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Card Captor Sakura Characters. I've been praying hard that I did though. Am just so obsessed with them. _

**Chapter 1: A Rose and a Letter**

**-**

**-**

_The __**rose**__ speaks of love silently, in a language known only to the heart_

-

-

Tomoyo Daidouji has a surprise waiting for her that morning. Unsuspectingly, she opened her locker and when she saw what it was, a slight gasp of surprise escaped her lips.

"What's the matter Daidouji?" Eriol asked, coming up behind her, "Is there any problem?"

Tomoyo closed her locker and turned to Eriol as she slipped a lavender envelope inside her bag. Tomoyo knew that Eriol noticed the letter and prayed very hard that he wouldn't ask any questions.

"Nothing," Tomoyo quickly thought of an excuse for her reaction, "I just remembered that I want to go over my math homework before class." She tried to smile brightly to reassure him.

Eriol raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing her but polite enough not to make an issue out of it.

"Well, we can go over them together. Can I walk with you to class?"

"Of course," It has only been exactly one week since Eriol arrived and many things had already happened.

But then, it started a few days before Eriol arrived and she couldn't exactly blame Eriol for it.

-

-

"So, it happened again?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Sakura, " Tomoyo sighed.

She found another lavender rose inside her locker. Someone has been leaving lavender roses in her locker for almost two weeks now. This is not what had surprised her this morning. Actually, she is already quite used to it. It's just that this time, it has a letter to go along with it. Not that she could tell Sakura about the note. It's kind of personal. It's bad enough that Sakura knew about the roses.

"What are you so worried about? It's not like it's a bad thing."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! OF COURSE IT'S BAD!!"

Sakura put the phone away from her ear. "No need to shout, Tomoyo."

"Sorry," Tomoyo apologized. She didn't mean to scream at Sakura. It's just that this whole secret admirer business is already getting on her nerves. "It's just that it's starting to bother me."

"Bother you? I, personally, think it's great. Now you can have your own version of Li Syaoran."

"My own version of Li Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked, puzzled.

"Your very own boyfriend, silly." Tomoyo would be so lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend, Sakura thought.

"Sakura, I don't even know who have been sending those roses. He couldn't be my boyfriend if I don't actually know him. Besides, he could be a psychopath obsess with me for all I know."

Sakura sighed. Tomoyo is a great friend and all but she can be pessimistic at times. She just wish that Tomoyo could see that someone likes her enough to go all the trouble of giving her a rose every morning.

-

-

Tomoyo was lying in bed. Reading her 'love letter' from her admirer for the sixth time. Something about it bothered her. Written in an elegant, almost feminine handwriting, is a poem for her.

_She stands alone_

_her petals so smooth_

_I watch the Light hit her -_

_and my heart is moved._

_-_

_Such elegance, such beauty,_

_my eyes have never known-_

_she stands absorbing golden rays,_

_I sit and watch alone._

_-_

_Her silky petals..._

_and tender green leaves..._

_her long narrow stem_

_with its thorns of unease._

_-_

_It bewilders me to think_

_as I watch even now,_

_that rose that I see_

_has been battered somehow._

_-_

_Beaten by the winds_

_and the rains of life,_

_by the thorns of other roses,_

_by pain and strife._

_-_

_Oh! to be the Gardener,_

_and to know the exact way_

_to nurture that rose_

_back to health one day._

_-_

_But the Gardener, I am not,_

_an imitation, I am afraid,_

_simply struggling through the garden_

_-_

Even though Tomoyo doesn't want to admit it, she's deeply affected by the poem. It's obviously written by someone who knew her. Someone close to her. Someone who isn't fooled by the calm and cool façade she shows the world. It's been a long time since she felt that someone cared enough.

Everyone saw her as a mature and independent person who knew how to take care of herself, even her own mother thought so.

Who could it be? Putting the letter along with the dried roses in a box under her bed, she turned off the lights and tried vainly to sleep.

-

-

**Author's notes:**

**1. The poem is titled "The Rose" by Mark West. I found it in the Web; I just thought that it's perfect for this story. For the purposes of this fan fiction, we would assume that it's actually written by Tomoyo's admirer for her. )**

**I know it's on the short side but please be patient. It's just the first chapter.**

**Please read and review. This is my first fanfic and feedbacks are very much appreciated. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Their Morning

_Standard disclaimer applies._

**Chapter 2: Their Morning**

"Good morning Daidouji," Eriol said as he began to walk with Tomoyo to school.

"Good morning Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo replied. Tomoyo wondered briefly how Eriol always managed to make their morning walk together always look accidental. She would turn around a corner and then Eriol would be walking beside her but it never seemed that he has been waiting for her.

"Someone looks like they didn't get enough sleep," Eriol observed. He noticed the dark rings around Tomoyo's eyes and she is even paler than usual.

"Gee, thanks for that," Tomoyo said sarcastically. She kept tossing and turning last night thinking about the roses and the letter. Damn those roses and that poem, no matter how lovely it was, Tomoyo thought.

Eriol laughed a little. "I didn't mean it like that. You, of course, look your usual beautiful self, but it's quite obvious to anyone that you didn't get enough sleep. Is there a problem?"

"Thanks," Tomoyo mumbled.

"You know you can always tell me anything."

"Not for that. For calling me beautiful," Tomoyo said, blushing slightly. She's so flattered that her sour mood disappeared with the compliment so carelessly thrown her way.

Even though Eriol intended it to be a casual flattering remark he couldn't help but be pleased with himself. It's not everyday that someone could make Tomoyo Daidouji blush.

When they arrived at school, Tomoyo and Eriol went to their separate lockers. Tomoyo saw another lavender rose in her locker but no letter. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She wished that her 'secret admirer' would leave another poem for her. She wouldn't admit it, but reading the poem made her feel special.

After Eriol got his things from his locker he went to Tomoyo's locker and they walked to class together. If Eriol noticed her sudden gloomy disposition, he didn't mention it. They walked to class in comfortable silence.

Tomoyo wondered if Eriol knew how grateful she wass to Eriol for walking with her. When she was with Eriol, the upperclassmen who have been asking her out can't go near her.

They have been asking her out, ever since her first day as a freshman, and they wouldn't accept no as an answer. There was a time that it got so bad that Tomoyo resorted to staying in the rest room until Sakura arrived. Tomoyo knew that they don't really like her. They just see her as a conquest. Who can make the Daidouji heiress fall in love? A challenge no once has ever succeeded, not even close.

As Tomoyo and Eriol entered their classroom, they saw that Li was already there. As usual, Syaoran Li is very early at school. A habit that is yet to be pick up by Sakura.

"Good morning Li!" Tomoyo greeted.

"So how's my cute little descendant?" Eriol asked Li.

Tomoyo couldn't understand why Eriol likes calling Li his 'cute little descendant.' It's not like he really is Clow Reed. He is only half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed. And the other half is Sakura's father. But Fujitaka doesn't go around calling Li his 'cute little descendant' whenever he saw him.

Maybe it's because Li made the mistake of showing Eriol how much he hates it. And Eriol always jumps at the chance at infuriating Syaoran.

And why did it always have to be little? It's not like Syaoran is small. He's actually taller than the average guys. Maybe Eriol just like rubbing it to Li that he is two inches taller than him which she knew for a fact something that bothers Li.

Li glared at Eriol but Eriol just smiled his innocent smile.

After spending one week with him, Tomoyo had already noted his different smiles. There is the innocent smile, when he tries to get out of something, the polite smile, the amused smile and there's also the smile just reserved for Sakura. It's the way a father would smile at his daughter. The way Fujitaka smiles at Sakura and sometimes also at her. The way her own father used to smile at her.

But there are also times, Tomoyo noticed, that his smiles never reached his eyes. As if he is remembering something really sad. Tomoyo understood that. Sometimes, even with the company of friends, our past still gets to us. There were also times when she felt like that.

Bothered by this sudden thought, she tried to push it out of her mind, tucked away and examined later. Maybe not.

As Li got ready to answer him, no doubt in some very colorful offensive language, Sakura arrived just in time to defuse the situation.

"Good morning," said Sakura, seemingly oblivious about any tension between the two boys. Tomoyo saw how Syaoran lit up as Sakura ran to him and kissed him on the cheek. And Syaoran promptly blushed. He never disappoints. Until now, he was still uncomfortable with public display of affections, even a simple kiss on the cheek. By now, any anger towards Eriol was completely forgotten.

The teacher timely arrived at this moment, cutting any comment that Eriol might say to further embarrass Li.

And this was how they've been spending their morning since Eriol arrived.

**Eriol thinks Tomoyo is beautiful! And he told her!! (grins!) And Tomoyo Daidouji blushing?? )**

**I know, a little boring towards the end. I just want to offer some kind of perspective on their relationships with each other.**

**Is it too bad?? Hope it's okay! Don't forget to leave a review. Even a simple smiley will suffice. Thanks! The next chapter is much better! I promise! **


	3. Chapter 3: Under the Tree

**Chapter 3: Under the Tree**

As Tomoyo and Eriol walked towards the school lawn to have their lunch, Tomoyo recalled Eriol's first day at school.

"_Class, you have a new classmate," the teacher said._

_The whole class buzzed with excitement._

"_I hope you can make him comfortable during his stay here, I understand he was from England."_

_From England? Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other. Could it be…_

"_Eriol Hiiragizawa, your new classmate," the teacher said. Tomoyo and Sakura's face registered surprise at this unexpected return of Eriol. Li, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes, not looking surprised but as if merely confirming a suspicion._

_Tomoyo turned to look at him and saw him looking directly at her with the slightest smile on his face. For a brief moment, their eyes connected. It's like déjà vu. It's exactly the way it happened when he arrived four years ago._

_Tomoyo was so sure that any moment now, he would turn away and move toward Sakura and greet her. Just like he did then._

_To Tomoyo's surprise, Eriol didn't do any of those things. Instead, he held her gaze and move towards her instead._

"_Hi Daidouji," those were Eriol's first words to her._

"_Welcome back Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo managed to respond after the initial shock of seeing him again wore off. Tomoyo proceeded to watch him as he took the seat beside her. _

"Daidouji, are you all right?" Eriol's voice brought her back to the present.

"Yes, I'm just thinking about something. Sorry, I didn't quite caught what you said," Tomoyo smiled to reassure him that she's just fine.

When they reached the tree where they usually eat their lunch, Tomoyo noticed that Sakura and Li are yet to arrive.

Eriol offered his hand to help Tomoyo to sit down under the tree, Eriol said, "I've been asking you what are the clubs in this school."

"Well, there's the school paper. There's also the photography club, book club, drama club, computer club, debate team, the choir, the cheering squad and of course the varsity."

"What clubs did Li joined?"

"Well, he's the co-captain of the basketball team."

"Li? But he's just a sophomore,"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. On a school festival, to win a bear for Sakura, he beat the five members of the basketball team with great ease, if I might add. The coach saw this as a chance to win again the championship since Touya and Yukito left the school. He offered Li a starting position and the captainship of the basketball team to sweeten the deal."

"Impressive. What are Sakura's and yours are?" Eriol asked.

"Sakura's a member of the drama club and of course the cheering squad."

"How about you?"

Tomoyo has been trying to avoid this turn of conversation. "Well, I'm a member of the choir and…"

"And?" Eriol prompted.

Tomoyo hesitated. "The cheerleading squad," closing her eyes in embarrassment.

Eriol blinked in surprise, and surprise turned to amazement and amazement turned to mirth. He tried to suppress his laughter but in the end, he just couldn't help himself.

At first, Tomoyo tried her best to look offended but just couldn't. Eriol just looked so adorable when he laughs.

"I swear, I'm sorry," he managed to say between laughs. "It's just that you're the last person I imagined to be a cheerleader," he explained when he was able to recover himself. He just couldn't picture the elegant Tomoyo cheer a bunch of sweaty boys chasing after a ball.

"You really should laugh more often, it suits you, even more so than the mysterious air you assume." Not noticing that Eriol flushed. "It's just that between my choir and Sakura's drama club and cheerleading practices, there hasn't been anytime for us to be together, like we used to. Since Sakura already has joined two clubs, I made the choice to join cheerleading since drama club's meetings are at the same time with my choir practices," Tomoyo explained.

"I see," anything Eriol might add to that was cut off as Sakura and Li arrived.

"I'm sorry we kept you waiting," Sakura said.

"No problem Sakura," Tomoyo said cheerfully.

Then, the four friends proceed to eat their lunch.

"Why don't we go to the carnival tomorrow?" suggested Sakura. They are still at 'their tree' and still have twenty minutes of free time.

"That's a good idea, Sakura. You've never been there Eriol, have you? I remember it was opened after you left," said Tomoyo. She yawned. She was still so sleepy. This was her secret admirer's fault, who ever he is.

"It would be nice if we bring Eriol there, don't you agree Syaoran?" drawing Syaoran into the conversation.

Li just grunted in response, glared at Eriol as if this has all been his idea

"It would be nice if we could all go there," Eriol said, smiled at Li's direction.

"Yes it would! We could ride the Ferris wheel, the roller coaster, the carousel, bumper cars, the Pirate Ship, the Disk-O, the Screamin' Swing… Oh Eriol! We're going to have so much fun, we're going to ride all of them!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Except of course the horror train, I never really liked those and Tomoyo doesn't like the Space Shuttle. Tomoyo will you…" she glanced at her friend and was surprised to find her leaning to Eriol's shoulder and sound asleep.

"Is Tomoyo alright?"

His gaze softened as he looked at the girl sleeping on his shoulder and replied, "Yeah, she just didn't get enough sleep last night," all the while not taking his eyes off Tomoyo. Then, in an unconscious gentle gesture, he brushed away the strands of hair that fell on Tomoyo's face.

Not noticing that Li was looking suspiciously at him and Sakura has this goofy grin on her face.

Tomoyo was a member of cheerleading squad? There is a cute scene in the succeeding chapters during cheerleading practice

**Also, Tomoyo falling asleep on Eriol's shoulder..Isn't that just adorable? Don't you agree? Let me know.. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Like an Angel

**Chapter 4: Like an Angel**

"If you think, Hiiragizawa, that I will ever let myself be near that car again, you've got another think coming," Li fumed. Eriol just smiled in reply.

Li and Eriol were waiting at the entrance of the amusement park. For the ten minutes that they've been waiting for Sakura and Tomoyo to arrive, Li had been ranting on and on about Nakuru's driving.

Nakuru drove them to the amusement park. Normally Nakuru's a responsible driver, she just loves driving fast, as in really fast, especially when she just has her recent sugar fix.

Thankfully, Eriol spotted Sakura and Tomoyo coming toward them.

Eriol couldn't help but stare at Tomoyo. She was wearing one of those sundresses Eriol noticed she's very fond of. This time, it was a white halter dress that ended just below her knees with a baby blue ribbon tied around the waist. Her dress flowed as she walked. Baby blue ribbons were tied to her hair. He has never seen anything so innocent and beautiful in his life. She just looked so sweet, so gentle…

"Like an angel…" Eriol murmured. The only thing missing was the wings.

"Hiiragizawa, don't you dare…" Li's voice effectively broke him out of his trance.

"What Li? Scared that I might actually like Daidouji?"

Syaoran snorted. "You've liked her since elementary. Did you think I didn't notice how often you look at her when you thought no one's looking? Or that you never failed to ask about Tomoyo every single time you wrote to or call Sakura? You're not the only one who have a knack for observing people Hiiragizawa."

Eriol looked stunned. As he opened his mouth to speak, either in denial or assent, Li never knew as Sakura and Tomoyo were already there.

"Hi Syaoran! Hi Eriol!" Sakura greeted them.

Eriol recovered from his astonishment and managed to say, "What a charming sight the two of you make." He elbowed Li in the ribs for him to say something. As usual, he was gaping at Sakura, open-mouthed.

"Um… Sakura… you look really nice today," Syaoran managed to say. "Not that you don't look nice everyday… it's just that… that… well you look prettier than usual." Sakura blushed.

Eriol rolled his eyes. He just couldn't understand why Li was always like that. He can't believe that he's actually related to that boy. He turned to Daidouji.

"Daidouji, I must say, you look lovely in that dress. For a while there I thought you're an angel from heaven," Eriol said.

"Thanks. Be careful, you might use that sweet words on the wrong girl and she might believe you actually like her," Tomoyo said. Even as she said this, she couldn't stop the blush that crept to her cheeks. She should really stop blushing around Eriol.

After entering the fairgrounds, they decided that they would ride some of the rides first, then head for the food pavilion and have some lunch.

They spent the rest of the afternoon looking at exhibits, listening to various bands and singers, watching a magic show (despite Li's protests that they do not need to see fake magic) as well as a hypnotist and a lumberjack show. In between, they rode more rides, ate popcorn and cotton candy and had a wonderful, boisterous time.

"C'mon Tomoyo, we couldn't avoid the Space Shuttle the whole day," Sakura said.

"Well, we could ride the teacups again," Tomoyo suggested hopefully.

"We have ridden those three times already," Syaoran said.

"We have even ridden the Horror Train even though Sakura is so terrified of them," Eriol pointed out.

Feeling cornered, Tomoyo find herself agreeing, "Fine, let's ride that thing. Just remember that if anything happen to me, you will incur the wrath of my mother."

Syaoran gulped, "Maybe we could try another ride."

"Don't be foolish Syaoran. I'm thirsty; let's go buy a drink. Eriol, try to convince Tomoyo while we're gone." And she dragged her boyfriend away.

"Daidouji, why wouldn't you ride the Space Shuttle?" asked Eriol.

"Well, being turned upside down three times is an experience I can live without," Tomoyo replied.

"That ride wouldn't even last for more than five minutes."

"That would be the most terrifying five minutes of my life."

Eriol took Tomoyo's hand, "Don't worry about it. It's just one measly ride. I assure you it's perfectly safe. Do you think I will let anything happen to you Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo found herself saying, "All right, let's ride that thing."

Tomoyo couldn't understand herself why she agreed. On their past visits, no matter how Sakura beg she always refused. Maybe because Eriol's eyes have been so pleading. Or because it's the first time he called her Tomoyo. Or she wants to try something new for a change.

Tomoyo realized, that standing there, with Eriol holding her hand, she actually believed what he said and that he truly meant it. She felt safe whenever he was around. She found herself smiling at him and Eriol smiled back

To anyone who saw them together at that moment, holding hands, smiling to each other, couldn't suppress a sigh. The angel had finally found her match, her prince. They are just so perfect together. Even though they still hadn't realized it yet.

**Thanks for all the reviews! They encourage me to update. I'm losing hope that no one really likes this story. **

**Reviews means a lot, believe me. Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Ride in the Ferris Wheel

**Chapter 5: A Ride in the Ferris Wheel**

"See, it wasn't so bad is it?" Eriol asked. They just rode the Space Shuttle.

"What do you mean it wasn't so bad? I'm screaming there for my life!" Tomoyo said.

"And your nails may have left a permanent injury on my hand. You clutched them too hard, I'm afraid."

"You deserve it, you're the one who convinced me to ride that thing."

"Fine, it's my fault. Just admit that you had fun."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Okay I admit, of course I had fun. I just think that I wouldn't ride it again anytime soon." Tomoyo smiled at Eriol. "Thanks for convincing me. I was able to try something new for a change."

"What are the two of you waiting for? Come on! Let's go for a ride on the Ferris wheel!" Sakura said.

* * *

While riding the Ferris wheel, Tomoyo turned to Eriol and said shyly, "Thanks for this." In her arms is a cute white bear wearing a baby blue dress. 

"When I saw it, I knew that I should get it for you," Eriol replied. Eriol won it in a toss game. "It's the same color of the ribbons on your hair."

Up there, in the Ferris wheel, the noises from the carnival sound like a whisper, there's a light breeze that almost feels like a caress. It's almost twilight and the sun is about to sink down beyond the horizon. Tomoyo felt such indescribable peace and serenity.

"Hiiragizawa, look at the view! It's very pretty!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Seeing Tomoyo like this is like seeing what she could have been like when she was a little girl. When Eriol met her, she was always ladylike and mature for her age. It's nice to see her carefree once in a while.

"Don't you think you should be calling me Eriol now? We're friends now, aren't we?"

"Yes, of course, we're friends, Eriol," Tomoyo smiled at him.

Suddenly, the Ferris wheel stopped.

"What happened?" Tomoyo said, fretful.

Eriol patted Tomoyo's hand. "Don't worry. There may have only technical problems. It should be fine in a few minutes."

"Tomoyo? Eriol? Are you two alright?" Sakura shouted from below them.

"We're fine Sakura!" Tomoyo replied.

Sakura nodded and snuggled closer in her boyfriend's arms.

"We did good, didn't we?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, I believe we did." Eriol knew that she was referring to Sakura and Syaoran. "They are meant for each other. They just needed a nudge here and there for them to realize it."

"I remembered that Li looked like he was going to bite my head off whenever I was near Sakura. Especially at the time when I kissed Sakura's hand."

Tomoyo laughed, remembering. "It took them some time but at least they still ended up together." They are still looking at the couple when Li leaned to Sakura as if to kiss her. They both looked away, feeling that they are intruding to something private.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Eriol asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol, wondering where the question came from. "Yes, I do." That was the way for her parents. She remembered that when she was a little girl, her father would tell her how they met.

"_Your mother and I met in a flight from the States. I'm fresh out of college. I knew that I loved her since I saw her walking down the aisle looking for her seat. I couldn't believe my luck when she sat beside me. Throughout the flight, I was mustering the courage to talk to her. I didn't. I regretted that I just let her go without even asking her name. After two years I still can't forget her."_

"_My friends persuaded me to go to a date with a woman. They pestered me for months until I reluctantly agreed. I arrived at the cafe, all set for a very boring afternoon. I even brought a book with me. There I was, so wrapped up in my book that I didn't notice that my date has arrived. When I looked up, I saw her. The woman I've been looking for two years. Your mother."_

"_There and then, I asked her to marry me. I wouldn't let her go after I saw her again. And you know what she said? She said, 'Took you long enough. Yes, I will marry you'. It turned out that she was the one who arranged for the date. She regretted not making the first move back in the airplane; even it was taboo at the time. We were married within the year. It was the happiest moment of my life, my pretty one."_

My pretty one, that's how her father used to call her. She glanced at Eriol and noticed that he has that wistful look in his face. Maybe he remembers the time he met Kaho.

"Eriol, what happened to Kaho?" Tomoyo tentatively asked. "It's fine if you do not want to talk about it."

"I thought I was in love with Kaho. When she went back here in Japan to assist Sakura in the Final Judgment of Yue, I began to reassess my relationship with her. I realized that something's missing with my life with her."

"When I went here in Japan and I met you… also Sakura and Li… all of you, I finally realized what's missing with my relationship with Kaho. Love. I've never been in love with her."

"She arrived in my life when she was alone and I was longing for someone. We were both confused with our feelings. We needed to be with someone at that time. When I made friends here in Japan, I finally understood that it was the way between us. Friends. We were just friends trying to be more than that."

"When we went back to England, I couldn't bring myself to end our relationship. I can't fail Kaho, myself. Kaho was the one who ended it."

"She said that she knew that I'm in love with someone else. And that's not her. She didn't need to see the future to know that we are not meant for each other. She was just following her heart and that I should to the same."

Suddenly the Ferris wheel began to move again, interrupting the their conversation. Which is just as well. Tomoyo is so confused on what she's feeling right now. As if there's something heavy in her chest. So Eriol's in love with someone else which is why he and Kaho broke up. Tomoyo wanted to ask who is the girl Eriol loves. But she can't, she was scared. Scared of what? Of Eriol's answer? Of course not, she have already asked about Kaho, Eriol might not appreciate it if she asked again about another woman in his life.

* * *

"Daidouji, are you okay?" Li asked. Tomoyo was very quiet since they went down the Ferris wheel. 

"Of course I am. Maybe I'm just a little tired," Li just nodded.

"Eriol, have lunch with us tomorrow. I'm sure Father would be glad to see you again," Sakura said.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I'm busy tomorrow. Nakuru is doing some research for her project in school and she kept bugging me to help her."

"That's okay. Next Sunday maybe," Sakura said. They have never really have a chance to talk since he came back. Ahead of them were Syaoran and Tomoyo but they didn't seem to be talking.

"Eriol, why did you came back here?" Sakura asked.

"Kaho was the one who urged me to go back here. She said that she saw me coming back here in one of her visions. She told me that I'll find everything I've been looking for here," Eriol said.

"What were you looking for Eriol?" Sakura asked.

"I've been trying to live a normal life in England. But it simply can't happen. So I went back here to get a fresh start. And where is a better place than here?"

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come back here," Sakura smiled at her friend.


	6. Chapter 6: Alone in the Park

**Chapter 6: Alone in the Park**

"So how's the basketball team this days?" Touya asked Syaoran. Li, the Kinomotos, Yukito and the Daidoujis were all having Sunday lunch at the Kinomoto house. Sonomi went whenever she's not in a business trip.

Wei, Li's valet, spends his Sunday with his sister who lives just an hour away from Tomoeda. When Fujitaka found out that Li spends his Sundays alone he insisted that Li eat lunch with them. His reason is that no one should spend Sunday alone, as it is a family day. Same with Yukito.

"We still need a small forward to complete the team," Li replied.

It seemed to Sakura that the only civil conversation her brother and her boyfriend has is when it is about basketball. She sighed. Boys. She suddenly thought of something.

"Why don't you invite Eriol on your team Syaoran?" Sakura suggested.

"Hiiragizawa? No way, I would rather stand wearing only a cowboy hat in the middle of the road than let him be on the team."

"I should hope you're not really planning on doing that," Sonomi commented.

Li flushed. "I'm sorry, President Daidouji I don't mean that." Li looked apologetic.

Tomoyo giggled. He was always nervous around her mother. She knew that he thinks that she doesn't like him for Sakura, which is not true. She treats Sakura like her own daughter and is of course also very protective of her.

"Sakura, why didn't you invite him over for lunch?" Fujitaka asked.

"I did. He's said that he's still busy around his house"

After dessert, a delicious blueberry cake that Sonomi baked, the grownups went to have coffee at the living room.

Li cleared the table and Sakura and Tomoyo began to wash the dishes.

"You still have no idea who have been sending those roses to you Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.

"No, I still don't know."

"What roses?" Li interrupted.

"Someone has been sending Tomoyo lavender roses for almost two weeks now," Sakura replied.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Why? Is it supposed to be a secret?"

While the girls argued, Syaoran was deep in thought. It seems that he have to visit a certain Eriol Hiiragizawa today.

* * *

Eriol was sitting in his piano. Not playing. Just thinking. Remembering that day when everything became clear. 

_After an exhausting flight, they found the house in unlivable condition. Even though he promised that he would never use magic again, he made an exception this one time. With a flick of his hand, his room is back on the way it was before. He would just deal with the remaining sixteen rooms later. Then he proceeded to get his much needed sleep._

_He woke up the next day feeling absolutely rested. He found Nakuru downstairs trying to put some sense of order in the kitchen. _

"_Hi Master Eriol! You finally woke up. You already missed your morning jog, it's already afternoon," Nakuru said when she noticed that Eriol's wearing his jogging outfit. _

"_I'm still going jogging. Need to stretch my muscles a bit."_

"_Alright. I'm just going to deal with this mess alone," Nakuru said pointedly._

"_Don't worry, I'll be back soon."_

_Children holding balloons with their harassed looking parents behind them. Young mothers pushing baby carts. Family having picnics. The usual scenes in the park every Sunday. _

_Amidst all this happy scenes, he saw her. He felt his heart skipped a beat seeing her after all this years. He was about to call her name when he felt intrusive, interfering something personal. _

_Sitting alone on the swing, he felt that he never saw anyone lonelier in his life. She was so deep in thought that she never felt his presence nearby._

"_Papa, Mama," she said. Longing is very evident in her voice. Eriol understood what she feels. The yearning for one's parents is something he can relate. Who can better understand than him?_

_At that very moment, everything became clear. Why he came back to Tomoeda. Kaho told him to follow his heart. Which he did. And it led him back to her._

"Master Eriol! The Chinese boy is downstairs. You might want to rescue him from one of Nakuru's hugs," Spinel said, interrupting his thoughts.

Even after Spinel Sun's warning, Eriol still took his time going downstairs. Eriol has a feeling this would be a very unpleasant visit.


	7. Chapter 7: Riyo Mori

**Chapter 7: Riyo Mori**

"Syaoran, where were you last night?" Sakura asked accusingly. It was Monday morning.

"Um…" Syaoran didn't know what to say to his girlfriend's question. Looking at both Tomoyo and Eriol for help, he just saw them smiling at him. It's a little bit disturbing that they have exactly the same expression on their faces. As if they find this amusing.

"You left your cell phone at home so I called your house because you might look for it and no one was answering. And that was three hours after you left my house. I don't think it was three hours from my house to yours, Syaoran," Sakura said.

"I went to Eriol's house last night," Syaoran finally admitted.

"Why?" Sakura asked suspiciously. Even to her, it's obvious that the two boys don't get along.

He looked at Eriol for help. When he saw that none was coming, he finally said, "I invited him to join the basketball team," he said, closing his eyes, wishing desperately that he just didn't said what he thought he said.

"You did! That's great!" Sakura hugged her boyfriend. Li turned a deep shade of red.

Looking over at Sakura's shoulder, Syaoran smiled at Eriol who smiled back. _That's weird; this two seems to be really getting along,_ Tomoyo thought.

"I hope Mother will not see you standing in the middle of the road wearing only a cowboy hat," Tomoyo said in a teasing voice. Syaoran even turned redder. Tomoyo and Sakura laughed.

Eriol looked questioningly at Tomoyo who said, "I'll explain it to you later."

* * *

The basketball team was practicing in the other side of the court of the gym and the cheerleaders were at the bleachers, watching. Eriol and Syaoran were playing against two other basketball players. 

"Who is the new one? He's hot!" Tomoyo turned and saw Riyo Mori talking to her. Her long dark curly hair framing perfectly her beautiful face. She looks very sensual and seductive. And yet she still has that air of innocence around her. Riyo Mori is the prettiest and most popular girl in school.

Tomoyo asked, "Whom do you mean?" She knew perfectly well whom Riyo is talking about.

"Don't tell me. I noticed you're also staring at him. The guy wearing glasses. I wonder who he is. Hmm… he looks familiar."

Intrigued, Tomoyo began to say, "He's my classmate. He is…" before Tomoyo can continue their coach called them. Cheerleading practice was about to start.

* * *

After cheerleading practice, Sakura and Tomoyo were outside the boys' locker room waiting for Syaoran and Eriol to come out. Riyo came out of the girls' locker room looking as fresh as she was before the practice. 

"Whom are the two of you waiting for?" Riyo asked walking towards the two girls.

"We are waiting for Syaoran and Eriol." Sakura replied.

"Eriol? As in Eriol Hiiragizawa?!" shrieked Riyo. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at her confused. How did she knew him?

Just then, the door opened and Eriol and Syaoran came out.

"Eriol!" Riyo dashed to Eriol and hugged him.

"Riyo!"

As much as she tried, Tomoyo couldn't read the expression on his face. She hates this sense of dread she is currently feeling. She certainly didn't see this coming. She wished that she were somewhere place else. She definitely wished that Sakura would stop looking pityingly at her.

* * *

Tomoyo was soaking in the bathtub, her cordless phone in her ear. It was their usual after school talk. 

"I assume you are in your bathtub again," Sakura said.

"No, I'm not," Tomoyo denied.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You usually are soaking in the tub when you are upset. And I'm perfectly sure you are." Sakura stated in a very confident voice.

"I have no reason to be upset at all."

"You are. You are jealous of Riyo Mori."

"What?! That's absurd! Of course I'm not. Who cares if she knew Eriol?"

"Obviously you care."

"Maybe they just have met once before."

"Well, there's that hug…"

Silence.

"You should have seen your face when Riyo ran to Eriol. You have this funny look in your face not unlike the time when Syaoran was jealous of Eriol."

* * *

Tomoyo was about to go to bed, brushing her hair. She kept thinking about her earlier conversation with Sakura. 

"I'm not jealous of Riyo. Who cares if she knew Eriol? Eriol can have other friends than me," Tomoyo reasoned with herself. Then she remembered the hug. _God, I need to take my mind of that. _She was suddenly reminded that she got another letter from her secret admirer today. That would take her mind off _**that**_, giving her another thing to ponder about. In the same handwriting as the first letter, was another poem written for her.

**ANGEL FROM ABOVE**

Gazing into her lavender eyes when we first met  
I knew then she was heaven sent.  
All I ever dreamed of, an angel from above.

She had no idea from the start  
true love, I'd found in my heart.  
One of a kind, love that lasts a lifetime  
All I ever dreamed of, an angel from above.

Still, her smile, my breath it takes away  
wanting, needing, to hold her, so much to say.  
All my prayers answered when into my life she came  
to me, she is everything.  
All I ever dreamed of, an angel from above.

Like the moon, stars, morning sunrise  
so much beauty, so much grace.  
She's even more through my eyes.  
All I ever dreamed of, an angel from above.

Together, forever, I long to be  
can you see, you're very precious and sweet.  
The only one for me.  
All I ever dreamed of, an angel from above.

Your gentle words, your tender touch, life meaning so much  
wrapped tightly in each others arms I wish to be.  
With you, I feel so free.  
A vow to you I made, forever, you'll have my love.  
All I ever dreamed of, an angel from above.

Tomoyo sighed. She wished that whoever had been sending those roses and letters would reveal himself to her. The new poem just made her more curious about him. It's seems somewhat familiar.

Thoughts of Eriol and Riyo came back to mind and Tomoyo tried to put them aside. She wasn't ready to face her feelings yet. Maybe a glass of milk before going to sleep will help.

**Author's Notes:**

**1. The author of the new poem is Robert Small. Not me. I'm absolutely dreadful with poems. **

**2. Riyo Mori was the 2007 Miss Universe Pageant winner. I think it's the first time Japan won after like 50 years. I'm not sure.**

**3. It might be awhile before I update again. I'm still thinking of what will happen next to Tomoyo/Eriol/Riyo**


	8. Chapter 8: Love at First Sight

**Thanks for all the reviews! Especially those who consistently review my work every chapter! Thanks a lot**

**Chapter 8: Love at First Sight**

Tomoyo and Eriol were walking to school in silence. They usually talk about schoolwork, Nakuru and Spinel's antics, books they've read but now nothing. Tomoyo was thinking on how to ask Eriol about Riyo.

_He might take it the wrong way, as if I'm prying. He is usually reluctant to share anything personal_, Tomoyo thought. _Besides, what if he think that I'm jealous or something? I'm not! Absolutely not!_

While Tomoyo was still summoning the courage to ask Eriol about Riyo suddenly they heard someone calling Eriol's name.

"Eriol! Wait!" They turned and saw Riyo running towards them. Tomoyo sighed_. I don't really need this right now._

"Hi Eriol! Would you like to have some coffee before school? It's still early, we still have a lot of time," Riyo said.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo. "Um, Tomoyo…"

"Oh! Hi Tomoyo! I didn't notice you standing there. So, let's go Eriol!" Then she linked her arms through Eriol's and practically dragged him away from Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo would you like to go with us?" Eriol managed to say.

Then they disappeared around the corner.

"Yes, I would love to," Tomoyo said but they're already left, leaving her standing at the sidewalk alone.

* * *

Tomoyo was standing in front of her locker. She saw another lavender rose and another letter. Another poem. She's not in the mood to read any of it at the moment.

_I didn't notice you standing there._ _The hell she didn't. Is she blind? _

_And Eriol, what's the matter with him, why did he just left me there alone and allowed himself to be dragged by Riyo._

_Some kind of friend, _Tomoyo muttered to herself.

"Talking to yourself Daidouji?" a voice beside her asked. She turned and saw Mito Dojima talking to her.

She felt her face reddening at being caught doing something silly. Then she suddenly remembered that she used to have a crush on him back on freshman year. Which didn't help.

"Just thinking out loud," Tomoyo managed to say.

He smiled at her. _A nice smile_, Tomoyo thought. _Almost as nice as Eriol's. Wait, why is she thinking of him when she was now with Mito._

Then he slammed his locker closed, looked right down at her and said, "See you later."

Then he walked away.

She was in such total shock. _Did Mito just talked to me? Did he actually notice her? _He looked so good. He actually looked like a model at those geeky uniform. But Eriol also look good in his uniform.

And all thoughts of Eriol and Riyo suddenly came back to her, effectively ruining her elated mood.

* * *

"Where's Eriol?" Sakura asked as she and Syaoran sat down under the tree to have their lunch.

"He's off somewhere having lunch with Riyo," Tomoyo's face darkening.

Sakura looked quizzically at Syaoran who merely shrugged.

Noticing Tomoyo's mood, they ate their lunch and avoided mentioning Eriol at any of their conversations.

To fill up the lull in conversation, Sakura suddenly asked, "Still receiving lavender roses every morning Tomoyo?"

Before Tomoyo can do anything to her so-called best friend for bring the topic up, suddenly Yamazaki appeared seemingly from nowhere.

"Did you know that lavender roses show that you have fallen in love with someone from the moment you saw them? They can be the perfect choice for those wishing to make an impact with a unique and extraordinary flower."

"With the wealth of symbolism that they possess, they can also be used to convey any number of deeply meaningful messages. Throughout the history of roses, the lavender rose has stood out as one of the most remarkable and engaging varieties available."

"Lavender roses are sometimes given by LGBTs to teach other on Valentine's Day or may be given to those entering into a same-sex marriage."

Chiharu suddenly arrived and pulled Yamazaki away and apologizing for interrupting their lunch.

"Is any of that true? Well the part about lavender roses meaning love at first sight. I don't think I like the part about lavender roses being given when entering into a same-sex marriage."

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe it means that your secret admirer is a girl Tomoyo," grinning mischievously.

"You're usually the one who can discern whether Yamazaki was telling lies again. I just usually believe whatever he says."

"I'm half expecting Eriol to show up and continue Yamazaki's story," Syaoran said. Sakura looked like she wanted to strangle her boyfriend at the moment for bringing Eriol's name up.

But Tomoyo was not paying attention to any of that.

Love at first sight…

Now, she's more curious than ever who have been sending those lavender roses.

**Just written. **

**I learned that lavender roses means love at first sight from a game show. Then I suddenly got this idea about this story.**

**Hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Walk Home

**Chapter 9: A Walk Home**

Tomoyo made a deliberate effort to avoid Eriol that day.

She took another route to school that day even though it meant another ten minutes more of walking.

Eriol has been trying to talk to her all morning. He tried to catch her eye during classes. He even passed her a note but she just crumpled it. During breaks, she always managed to be with their other classmates.

And now, she was at the rooftop sketching. She told Sakura that she'd be having lunch with the other members of the choir so she wouldn't worry about her.

Sketching gave her something to do. Took her mind off things. When she's sketching, she was in another new whole world. Nothing matters.

Suddenly, someone coughed. Tomoyo looked up. Standing in front of her was Mito Dojima.

"I've been standing here for full five minutes and you still didn't notice me. I must say, it's a first for me," Mito smiled. Tomoyo couldn't help feeling disappointed that it was him. Not Eriol.

"Disappointed at seeing me? Are you expecting someone else?" Mito looked over his shoulder.

Tomoyo finally found her voice. "No! Not at all! I'm just surprised! What brings you here?"

"I usually come here after lunch. Just to get away from everything. Give me time to think. So what are you doing here?"

"Trying not to think," Tomoyo smiled.

He sat beside Tomoyo and peeked at her sketchpad. Tomoyo also looked down at her drawing. It was the first time she really looked at what she drew.

She was surprised. She drew herself and Eriol holding hands with the Ferris wheel as their background.

"The girl looks like you. Who is the guy? Your boyfriend?" Mito asked, curious.

"No! He is just a friend. I'm actually here at the rooftop trying to avoid him. Looks like I failed," she smiled bitterly. She heard him sigh. _In relief?_

Here she was alone with the guy she has been dreaming about since freshman year and all she could think about was the moment at the carnival when Eriol held her hand.

_What was happening to her?_

* * *

Tomoyo came out of the music room, her choir practice just finished. Thank God it's Wednesday, she didn't have to go to cheerleading practice and see…

"Eriol?" Eriol was leaning against the wall with his hands on his pockets.

"Tomoyo," he greeted her.

"Waiting for someone?" Tomoyo asked coldly.

Eriol just shrugged.

"Riyo is not a member of the choir. Sorry," Tomoyo said and started to walk.

"I'm not waiting for Riyo. I'm actually waiting for you," Eriol said, falling into step beside her.

Tomoyo glanced sideways. "Why?"

"To apologize."

"For what?"

"For yesterday morning."

"Do I have any reason to be upset?"

Apparently she is not going to make this easy for him.

"For having coffee with Riyo."

"I don't remember being upset about that."

"Come on Tomoyo. I couldn't think of any other reason why are you mad at me. You've been avoiding me since yesterday."

"Why? Because you left me standing alone at the sidewalk to be with Riyo?"

"I'm sorry about that. You saw what happened. Riyo just dragged me."

"What are you? Completely helpless?"

"Well, the easiest way of dealing with Riyo is just agreeing with her."

Tomoyo made no reply to that. Truth to tell, she's not really mad at him. She has forgiven him since the moment she saw him waiting for her. The guy has been waiting for her for practically two hours.

They walked in silence for a while when suddenly Eriol held her arm. She glanced at him and saw him looking so serious. Just staring at her.

Suddenly, he started making sort of silly faces. Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay! I'm not mad anymore."

"Good."

"So are you walking me home?"

"Seems like it."

"It's out of your way. I can manage to go home alone. Don't worry," Tomoyo insisted.

"I missed you."

Tomoyo looked down, trying to hide her blush. She didn't know if he's telling the truth or not but she'll die first before she look at him and let him see her blush.

When they were just a few blocks away from her house Eriol suddenly held her arm again, stopping her.

"Wait."

"Making silly faces again?"

"No," and he touched her face. Her cheeks automatically reddened.

Then, he showed her an eyelash. Her eyelash. Placing it in his palm, he told her, "Make a wish."

Tomoyo closed her eyes and wished. She opened her eyes and blew the eyelash away. She looked up to Eriol and saw him just looking. At her. Not anywhere else. And she found herself looking at his intense eyes. For all Tomoyo knew, she might stop breathing and not notice. All she could think about was that she also missed Eriol. He has been a part of her life since he came back. Pretending that he didn't exist, even for a day, has been hard for her.

Suddenly, something happened, breaking the moment. Tomoyo wasn't sure what.

Then, they continued to walk. Neither one of them was talking. They were already outside the gate when Eriol broke the silence. "What did you wish for?"

"A swing. I've always wanted my own swing ever since I was a child."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Would you like to come inside and have some tea?" Tomoyo said, changing the subject.

"No, thanks. I'd better start home. Nakuru and Spinel might start worrying."

"Thanks for walking me home."

He waved goodbye.

Too many conflicting emotions in one day.


	10. Chapter 10: Possibilities

Chapter 10: Possibilities 

"Where is Eriol?" Sakura asked as she sat down beside her best friend under 'their tree' to have their lunch.

"He is with Riyo again," Tomoyo replied.

"You okay with that?" Sakura asked, looking concerned.

She glanced at her, frowning, "Yes, I am Sakura. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason at all." She threw a glance at her boyfriend who just shrugged.

A group of rowdy boys walked by. It was Mito and his entourage who was consisted of seniors and members of his soccer team.

"Hi Tomoyo," Mito greeted her.

"Did Mito Dojima just talked to you?" Sakura shrieked. Tomoyo thanked that Sakura waited until Mito and his friends are out of hearing distance before asking.

"More like greeted her actually," Syaoran said.

"Since when were you in friendly terms with him? Tomoyo you're keeping secrets from me!"

"Well…There's nothing really to tell." It seems that she hasn't told Sakura about a lot of things lately. The poems, being with Mito at the rooftop and Eriol walking her home.

"Tomoyo, you've liked him since first day of freshman year, remember? He walked you to your classroom then."

"And never talked to her again," Syaoran said. Sakura glared at him.

"Maybe he took one look at me that day and pitied me. I am alone, waiting for my best friend who promised me she's going to school early that morning since it's our first day of high school."

"It's not my fault that Syaoran decided to suddenly surprise me that day. He just arrived from Hong Kong then," Sakura reminded her.

"Besides, I think its because his parents are friends with Mother why he's so nice at me then."

"Don't you remember what Yamazaki said? About the lavender roses meaning love at first sight?" Sakura asked.

"What does it have to do with anything?" Tomoyo asked.

"Mito could be your secret admirer Tomoyo!" Sakura said, looking at her best friend as if this should be obvious to her.

"Him?" Tomoyo managed to say, dumbfounded.

"It's possible that he fell in love with you that first day of freshman year."

"And why did he ignored her since than until now?" Syaoran pointed out.

Sakura considered this. "Maybe he thought that it was uncool for him to go out with a freshman. He suddenly has a change of heart and wanted to tell Tomoyo how he feels that's why he's been sending her roses."

"It fits. No one would consider it weird why he would suddenly be hanging around Tomoyo's locker because it's right next to his. And he started talking to Tomoyo just when someone began sending her roses."

"I don't know Sakura. There is something about Mito Dojima that's bothering me. I don't like him," Syaoran said, glancing at Tomoyo.

"Syaoran, you know this and your weird vibe about other persons? It's usually wrong. Remember you didn't like Miss Mizuki and Eriol at first. Turned out your wrong about that."

As Sakura and Syaoran continued to argue, Tomoyo tuned them out. She was thinking, _is it really possible for Mito Dojima to be attracted to someone like her?_

* * *

Tomoyo was walking home, alone. Basketball practice isn't over for another hour and Sakura needed to go home early.

"Tomoyo!" a voice called. She looked back and saw Riyo Mori walking towards her.

"Yes?" she asked in a polite voice.

"Do you have a sec?" Riyo asked.

She was never good at lying. She wished at that moment the she was. She hoped that she could say that she was busy, that she was going to meet someone, anything just to have an excuse. But she's not like that which is why she found herself nodding and saying "Umm…Sure."

Riyo led her to a coffee shop. Tomoyo wondered if this is where Riyo brought Eriol that morning she asked him to have coffee with her. She looked around and found the coffee shop very nice, comfortable, and homey. The only problem was there was nothing comfortable being there with Riyo who have not muttered a single thing since they entered.

They just sat there, Tomoyo looked everywhere but Riyo and Riyo just staring at her.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Tomoyo asked, unable to contain the silence any longer.

"How much do you know Eriol?" Riyo asked. Tomoyo leaned back, surprised. Why she was surprised. She should have known it was Eriol Riyo wanted to talk about. He was basically the only thing they have in common. Except for cheerleading. And she didn't think that Riyo was about to ask her for advice about her cartwheels.

She knew that Eriol was the reincarnation of Clow Reed, he has magic, very good at playing the piano and he used to be involved with Kaho Mizuki.

He always carries a blue handkerchief and he has a habit of wiping his glasses when he was thinking of what to say. He loves sweets. His favorite ice cream is chocolate flavor. He doesn't like almonds in his chocolates. He usually spends his afternoons playing chess with Spinel Sun.

"Pretty well I guess," Tomoyo answered, wondering where this was going.

"How long did you know him?" Riyo asked, still looking straight at Tomoyo.

"Since elementary, when he first moved here in Tomoeda," Tomoyo replied.

"Did he ever write to you, called you, all those years he was in England?"

"He never called. He usually called Sakura. We didn't really communicate all those years. We were not really close when we were in elementary. But he sent me cards every Christmas and flowers for my birthday. Sakura was more of his friend than I was."

"Flowers?" Riyo said.

"Lilies. Eriol knew they were my favorite. He was a very thoughtful guy. He remembers everything."

Riyo looked out at the window. She didn't speak for a long moment. "He never called me. He never send me a single Christmas card or a flower on my birthday," she said. Tomoyo didn't know how to answer that.

"When I was still a kid, I think I was twelve and I was sitting at the sidewalk, crying. I lost my dog. Suddenly, there was this boy standing in front of me and he held out his hand. He led me to the riverbank and there was my dog. I never found out how he knew that I was looking for my dog and where it was."

"Then he brought me to his house and he gave me milk and oatmeal cookies. I spent the most wonderful afternoon with him. He was my first friend. See, I am kind of a loner when I was young."

"After that I usually come over his house every afternoon after school. One day, I went to his house and suddenly he was gone. He moved out. Without saying goodbye."

She looked directly at Tomoyo and said, "I realized then that I was in love with that boy. My first heartbreak. That boy was Eriol."

Tomoyo was speechless. She didn't know what to say to that. Her, who always have the perfect answer for everything was now groping for words.

"I'm sure Eriol has his reasons."

"Did he say goodbye to you?"

"Yes."

"What could be his reason for suddenly leaving without a word?" Riyo asked, her voice bitter.

"Maybe it was too painful for him to say goodbye. It was better to leave without saying anything."

_Is really that it? Did Eriol found it too painful to say goodbye to Riyo? Why did he never called or wrote to Riyo? _

Tomoyo remembered the Ferris wheel ride. _I was in love with someone else, _Eriol told her. Maybe Riyo was the girl he was talking about. Maybe that's why he never contacted Riyo all these years. He was trying to work out things with Kaho and Riyo might break his resolve. _Is it possible that Riyo was the reason he came back here?_

Possibilities.

_What does it have to do with the feeling of tightening in her chest?_


	11. Chapter 11: Off Her Feet

**To all my readers and reviewers, THANKS!**

**Chapter 11: Off Her Feet**

_Her eyes clouded with unshed tears. Why did it need to hurt so much?_

"Tomoyo!" Sakura was leaning towards her. Concern was very evident on her face.

"Sakura…" She was in pain. All she wanted was for it to go away and for everything to go back to normal. To the way it was. But now, not even her best friend can comfort her.

"What happened?" Sakura asked her.

"My ankle hurts," she managed to breathe out. She was sitting on the floor of the basketball gym with the cheerleaders surrounding her.

"What happened to her?" Suddenly, Eriol was standing in front of them, looking very worried.

Sakura answered Eriol, "I think Tomoyo twisted her ankle."

"Can you stand up?" Sakura offered her hand to her to help her to get up. She reached for the hand of her best friend and tried to stand up and she winced.

"I don't think that was a good idea," Eriol said. Then he scooped her up into his arms.

Feeling suddenly conscious that all eyes were on them, "I'm all right Eriol. Really. You don't need to carry me."

"You shouldn't put on more weight on your foot," Eriol said to her. He was apparently oblivious to the fact that all the cheerleaders and the basketball team were staring at them.

He turned to Sakura and said, "I'll bring her to the clinic. Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

Then they walked out of the gym. Well, Eriol walked out of the gym, carrying her.

As soon as the gym doors closed, the chatter started.

* * *

"Did that just really happen?" Chiharu asked.

"Yes, Eriol was so sweet," Naoko answered.

"It's got to be the sweetest thing that happened during our cheerleading practice," Sakura said.

"Tomoyo was swept off her feet, literally," Chiharu said.

The three girls sighed.

"What are you girls doing there chattering about? Go back to practice!" Riyo barked. Her pretty face in a scowl.

"What's her problem?" Naoko asked.

"The green-eyed monster," Sakura murmured.

* * *

Tomoyo was very uncomfortable. Not that Eriol was hurting her in any way.

Their unplanned nearness was wreaking havoc on her emotions. She was suddenly conscious of everything.

That Eriol was a boy. Well, she always knew he was a boy. But she suddenly became aware of the fact that Eriol was a **boy**. And a good looking one. He also smells so good. Her heart was beating so fast, she was afraid that Eriol might hear.

She can feel the steady beating of his heart. Apparently he has no problem whatsoever in their nearness.

The throbbing in her ankle has eased. "I think I'm well now Eriol. I can walk from here."

"Why do you insist on doing that? It may worsen your ankle," Eriol replied.

_Flash._

Eriol and Tomoyo looked up. Rika was standing a few feet away from them, a camera in her hand.

"Sorry, can't resist. The two of you looked so good together," Rika said, noticing that Tomoyo's face reddened, she asked, "Tomoyo, are you okay? You look kind of flushed." Turning to Eriol, "Are you going to bring her to the clinic?"

"Yes, Tomoyo twisted her ankle during cheerleading practice," Eriol replied.

"Well, I'll go with you but I'm already late for my photography club meeting. Hiiragizawa, take care of her. I'll just call you later Tomoyo. See you!" She hurried inside the school building.

"What's that all about?" Eriol asked.

"Rika is a member of the photography club. She takes pictures of almost everything. Now, I understand how Sakura must feel when I took videos of her almost every time."

"I remember. It almost drove her crazy," Eriol laughed.

Tomoyo playfully hit him in the chest, "Maybe I'll bring my video cam again and I'm going to take videos of you to drive you crazy."

"Just don't make costumes for me like you did for Sakura," Eriol replied, laughing.

* * *

Tomoyo was sitting in a reclining chair, her ankle propped up, reading a book in her room when someone knocked.

Putting aside the book she said, "Come in."

It was Sakura and Syaoran. She was expecting them. Sakura was carrying a box of cake.

"Hi Tomoyo! This is strawberry shortcake. Syaoran and I baked it. Well, Syaoran actually did most of the job," Sakura said, putting the cake at the table.

"How are you feeling Tomoyo?" Li asked.

"The swelling in my ankle reduced. I should be fine by Monday. I thought Eriol was coming with you?" Tomoyo asked, shifting, looking behind Sakura and Syaoran as if Eriol was hiding behind them.

Syaoran glanced at Sakura before answering, "Something happened."

"Is Eriol okay?"

"Nothing bad happened. We were at his house ready to go when suddenly Riyo arrived. She insisted that Eriol help her with her English project," Sakura said.

Feeling disappointed, Tomoyo tried to smile and say, "That's okay, I suppose. I'm not really sick. He have done enough yesterday. Bringing me to the clinic and all."

"Coach was fuming when Hiiragizawa left practice. He said that he just can't leave practice because 'his little girlfriend' hurt herself," Syaoran said.

"Your coach was nothing compared to the way Riyo was acting yesterday. She was suddenly like a Nazi," Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

_Eriol's little girlfriend? That should explain why Riyo was like that._

Suddenly, someone knocked. The maid came in carrying a large bouquet of lavender roses.

Opening the card, it only said five words.

-

-

-

_Get well. See you soon._

"Mito might have heard what happened to you and send you flowers," Sakura said dreamily.

Giving Sakura a look, Syaoran said, "We are not really sure that Dojima was Tomoyo's secret admirer."

"Do you know something we don't know Syaoran?"

Syaoran gulped, "Nothing. I just don't think it was Dojima, that's all."

Her secret admirer was thoughtful, wishing her well. And Eriol couldn't even spare a few minutes to check on her. He didn't even call.

She wished that the flowers were lilies and not roses. She prefers that very much.


	12. Chapter 12: Bunch of Lilies

**Chapter 12: Bunch of Lilies**

-

It was still very early at school. There were only few people walking around. But Tomoyo didn't notice any of them. The whole weekend passed with no word from Eriol. _This shouldn't bother me, he was obviously busy. She did not have any say on how he wished to spend his time._ She reasoned to herself. _Even though he apparently want to spend it with Riyo. _Tomoyo thought bitterly.

She was deep in her thoughts that she bumped into something. Or rather someone. Murmuring apologies and bending down to pick up her books scattered to the floor, when suddenly Mito Dojima was there, helping her. Tomoyo held out her hand to retrieve her books from Mito but he wouldn't give it to her.

"I'll bring these for you," he said. Tomoyo knew better than to argue with him. He was walking her to class! She could feel the envious stares of the girls. _Thank God it's still early, or I won't make it to the classroom alive._

"I heard what happened to you last Friday. You are fine now, aren't you?" Mito looked at her.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Even though Mother insisted that I should use the limo now. She still doesn't want me walking to and from school. It's a little bit embarrassing with the bodyguards and all."

"Well, I could give you ride home later," Mito offered.

"No, you don't have to do that," Tomoyo said, suddenly feeling very shy.

"It will be my pleasure," Mito insisted.

Tomoyo couldn't find any reason to say no to his offer so she found herself agreeing, "Sure, if it wouldn't be much of a bother."

Standing outside her classroom, he handed her books. She thanked him and as he walked away, he said, "See you later, Tomoyo."

As she entered the classroom, she noticed that Eriol and Syaoran were already there, talking and standing by the window. She could not believe it. But suddenly something in her desk caught her eye. Sitting in her desk was a bunch of lilies. She knew only of one person who will give her lilies.

As she walked to her desk, suddenly Syaoran looked up and saw her. He said something to Eriol, greeted Tomoyo and looked at her then to Eriol, then to the lilies and suddenly announced, "I'm going outside to wait for Sakura."

Left alone in the room with Eriol, she approached him, the lilies in her hand. "Thanks for the flowers."

"It's my way of apologizing to you for not visiting you over the weekend," Eriol said.

"It's no big deal, I just sprained my ankle. I didn't have any terminal disease, you know," Tomoyo said, trying to make light of the situation. _Even though you could have called or sent me a note._

Looking down at the flowers, "Why do you always give me lilies Eriol? You never forgot to send me some on my birthdays." Tomoyo asked, suddenly curious.

"I thought they were your favorite," Eriol said as if this very much is obvious.

"Yes they are, but I don't remember.."

"Telling me that?" Eriol continued. "You did. Remember that time at the rooftop?" Eriol asked.

Suddenly, Tomoyo remembered. It was the first time she talked to Eriol.

_Sakura was absent from school that day. Tomoyo tried calling at her house and Kero answered, assuring her that Sakura was fine but very tired._

_She went up to the rooftop to help clear her mind. She usually went there when she just want to be alone. But now, she doesn't want to be alone. She needed to talk to someone to take her mind off worrying about Sakura._

_Suddenly, a voice from startled her._

_"Daidouji," Tomoyo turned and saw that their new classmate was sitting in a corner, sketching._

_"Hiiragizawa," she greeted him. "What are you drawing?" _

_Eriol looked down at his sketch and seemed surprise to what he drew, answered, "Nothing important."_

_Tomoyo, by now, was very curious to what he drew, but she let it passed. After all, everyone is entitled to his or her own privacy. "Am I bothering you? I'll leave you alone now," and she proceeded to leave._

"_Don't!" _

_Tomoyo looked back at him, surprised. _

"_I noticed that Sakura was absent today. If you want, you could stay here. We could have our lunch here." He even patted the floor beside him motioning for her to sit._

_Tomoyo didn't know what drew her to his invitation. She found herself sitting beside their new mysterious classmate._

_They ate in silence. But to Tomoyo's surprise, she didn't feel uncomfortable eating with him, even though he was by all accounts still a stranger. _

_She found herself talking to him about Sakura. The first time they met, how athletic Sakura was, how a good friend Sakura was to everyone._

"_Why don't you tell me something about yourself Daidouji," Eriol interrupted. _

"_Me?" Tomoyo asked._

"_Well, you've been going on and on about Sakura but you never actually said anything about yourself."_

"_I'm a fairly boring person."_

"_There must be something interesting about you."_

"_I'm just a simple girl who loves taking videos, lilies, picnics.."_

_"And Sakura?"_

_Tomoyo looked at him but somehow she wasn't surprised. She knew he was very perceptive, very little escape those piercing blue gaze._

"_Yes," she answered honestly._

"Are you still in love with her?" Eriol quietly asked.

"I love Sakura, but I'm not in love with her. I'm very young then, confused by my very own feelings. I never had any siblings so I didn't know that my feelings for Sakura were how one loves her sister," Tomoyo explained. Until now, she was still surprise that she could talk to Eriol about anything without feeling any censure. He simply understands.

"I see," was all he said. Looking at the grounds, they saw Sakura arrived and kissed Syaoran on the cheek.

Suddenly, the door opened and their classmates entered.

"Tomoyo, you are the last person I will ever thought of to be boring," Eriol smiled at her and before she could reply to that, they were joined by their other classmates.

**Fairly boring chapter? I know.. And sorry it took me so long to update. **

**Please review.. and I'll try to update more often.**


	13. Chapter 13: Conversations

**Chapter 13: Conversations**

-

-

At the boys' locker room, just after soccer practice…

"How's it going with the princess?" asked a boy changing out of his shirt.

The blonde guy just shrugged. His gray eyes were unreadable.

The other members of the soccer team were now eyeing the blonde guy, waiting for his answer.

"I saw you were walking her to class the other day," one volunteered. Still no response from the blonde.

"Afraid you will not win the bet, aren't you?"

Finally, he answered, "I will definitely win that bet."

* * *

At the girls' rest room, a couple of girls were talking…

"So are you going out with him?" asked a girl with brown wavy hair.

"Who?" asked a gorgeous girl with long black hair.

"Don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about. With the new guy of course," she answered.

"I saw you with him a couple of times," another girl chimed in.

"And you did tell me, you spent your whole weekend with him," said another.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

The girl just smiled and said, "Almost."

* * *

At the school grounds…

"You missed a lot last Friday," said a girl with short straight hair wearing glasses.

"Yes, it was so romantic," declared by a girl with braids.

"It was so sweet she suddenly hurt herself and he suddenly took charge of the situation and literally swept off her feet," the two girls looked like ready to swoon.

"You really missed a lot," they told their friend with short wavy hair.

"You mean this," opening her book and showing them a picture.

"Oh, you also saw them, look at that picture… They look so perfect together."

"Like a prince with her princess," another agreed.

"Well, if only they were not wearing their gym uniform," the three of them sighed.

Suddenly, a voice from behind them said, "Can I have a copy of that picture?"

* * *

Up in the air…

What seemed like a dark angel and a white angel has been staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"I was wondering when will you confront me," asked the dark angel, finally breaking the silence.

"I have been trying since you came back, you've always managed to elude me," was the answer. "Why did you come back?"

"It was hardly my decision. I just follow my master's wishes."

"Don't try to hurt my Mistress or else," he threatened.

"Don't worry, I don't think we came back for that," she said with a wave of her hand.

Silence.

"He finally have done what Clow have not," he finally said.

"Which is?"

"Fall in love. He finally realized it."

"Yes, he finally did," she said softly.

**I have been thinking about this for a while. I think the characters are fairly obvious. Let me know! Any suggestions for the story? I will be glad to hear them. I think I need someone who will first read my work before I post it. So I can get an opinion before I let the whole fandom read it. Anyone interested.**

**Please review!!!**

**Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14: Somehow

Chapter 14: Chapter 14: Somehow

The foursome was having lunch again, under the tree. "Well, someone looks happy today," Eriol commented. Sakura and Syaoran glanced up to look at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo turned to look at him. "Is it that obvious?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"You're practically skipping going to school this morning. Anything special for today?"

"Nope, none at all. I am just happy it's Friday," she answered.

"I didn't know you hate school that much Tomoyo," he teased.

"Of course not. If you must know, Mother promised me to spend the whole weekend with me."

"Is it this weekend? I'm so excited for you!" Sakura thrilled.

"That's nice," Syaoran said. Eriol smiled at her.

They all knew that Tomoyo misses her Mother whom most of the time busy running their Company.

"I've scheduled it months before so that her secretary won't plan anything for this weekend," Tomoyo said proudly. "And we would stay at our rest house the whole weekend. Just the two of us,' she continued.

"Just the two of you?" Syaoran said, skeptical.

"Of course, we will be bringing a couple of bodyguards, but other than that, I can finally spend some time with Mother. We'll be alone, with no telephone, cell phones, fax machines, no communication at all to the outside world," Tomoyo shot him a look.

"What if there's an emergency?" Eriol piped in. He grinned at Syaoran who grinned back.

"Okay, I'll have one of the bodyguards bring a cell phone so I can use it in case we're being chased by an axe murderer," Tomoyo said, rolling her eyes.

"What if…"Syaoran began.

"Stop annoying Tomoyo, you two," Sakura said pointedly to the two boys. She turned to Tomoyo, "I know you've been really looking forward to this weekend. Have fun." She smiled at her friend.

* * *

"You missed cheerleading practice," Tomoyo looked up to see Eriol standing in front of her.

"I know," Tomoyo said as Eriol sat at the swing beside her.

Somehow, she wasn't surprised that Eriol was there. He was always there. Somehow, he knew where to find her. Somehow, he knew that's something's wrong.

Somehow, it made perfect sense that Eriol was the one there for her and not Sakura.

Eriol just sat there in the swing. Waiting for her to say something. Not asking any questions. Just ready to listen.

"Whenever I'm lonely, I always go here at the park and sit at the swing," Tomoyo started.

"Mother cancelled our weekend plans. The plant in Korea was having problems and she needs to go there, her flight will be later tonight. I don't want to go home and see her leave. Without me," Tomoyo said bitterly.

"I guessed as much," Eriol said.

"She wasn't always like this. We used to spend a lot of time together. When I was younger, Father always took us to picnics here every Sunday. Mother would always make her blueberry pie every week because she knew how much I love them."

"Suddenly, all of that changed. I remember Father going to one of his business trips. It's going to be for two weeks so we will miss our traditional Sunday picnic. To make up for that, he promised me to give me a pet cat. I've always asked them for a cat but they thought that I'm too young to take care of my own pet."

"I looked forward to the day that Father will arrive. The morning of his arrival, I woke up early and ran to my parents' room to wake up Mother. I couldn't forget that morning. I remember every single detail. She's already up but still in her white nightdress. She's clutching the phone on her right hand. Her left hand was covering her mouth, as if preventing a scream. Tears were streaking down her cheeks. When she saw me at the doorway, she put the phone down and sat at the bed. She opened her arms and I rushed to them. Even to my young mind, I know something was terribly wrong. She just held me for a long time and cried. When she couldn't cry anymore, she told me, as calmly as she could, that Father would not come back to us anymore. That was the first and only time I saw my Mother cry."

"Later, I learned that Father died in an airplane crash. After that, Mother became different. You see, the toy company was Father's dream. Mother made it hers. In respect to my Father's memory, she worked day and night to make the toy company what it is today."

"But in the process, she became too busy to spend time with me. Would you believe that I have to make an appointment to see my own mother during the day?" She laughed at the absurdity of this.

"I'm sure your mother loves you," Eriol said. He got up and stood in front of Tomoyo. He held Tomoyo's hands and pulled her up. "How could she not? She's very lucky to have a daughter like you. Beautiful, intelligent, smart, sweet," he said looking directly in her eyes.

"But why she's never there? I'm always surrounded by bodyguards and servants. Sometimes, I feel like that when that plane crashed, not only my father was in it, but my mother also. Sometimes, it feels like I lost not only my father, but both of my parents," then she let go. Like she never let go as before. She cried for the years of longing for her own mother and her father. She cried, as her mother cried that day. She cried with Eriol's arms around her. She cried until Eriol's shirt was soaked with her tears. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

Somehow, she knew, that if Eriol could do anything to take away her pain, he would. Somehow, that makes everything seem all right. For now.

"Tomoyo, I.." Eriol began.

"Eriol, I feel so tired," Tomoyo said. Then everything went black.

* * *

Sonomi couldn't forgive herself if anything happened to Tomoyo. She knew that she upset her daughter when she cancelled their weekend plans. But what can she do? She just couldn't abandon her responsibilities for her employees. But when she got a call in the office saying that Tomoyo fainted and her classmate brought her in, she cancelled all business meetings she have. She couldn't abandon her only daughter

"How's Tomoyo, Doctor?" Sonomi asked the Daidouji's family doctor who just went out of Tomoyo's room.

"She's fine, President Daidouji. Just stressed. Let her sleep for a while," the doctor answered.

After murmuring her thanks, she went immediately to her daughter's room to look how she is.

She wasn't totally prepared to what she saw. A strange boy, a handsome but still a stranger, was leaning to her daughter, giving her a tender kiss in the forehead. Sonomi was ready to scream bloody murder to the boy who dared touch her daughter but she saw his expression as he pushed the hair out of Tomoyo's face, she need not worry.

"You're in love with my daughter," she stated matter-of-factly.

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for the 78 reviews I got so far! **


	15. Chapter 15: Chocolate Cake

**Thanks to all who took time to read and review my work! ** **Love you guys!**

Chapter 15: Chocolate Cake

"Hi!" Eriol looked up and saw Tomoyo standing in front of him. It's early in the morning and there were only a few students around. Tomoyo was holding out something to him. It was a white box with a blue ribbon tied to it.

"A gift?" he asked, surprised at the gesture.

"A thank you gift," Tomoyo answered, not quite meeting his eyes and quite pink in the cheeks.

"Didn't know you are one of my fan girls," he said cheekily.

"Of course not!" Tomoyo exclaimed, her eyes blazing, but all the same, blushing even more.

Very sure now that her face was as red as a tomato and knowing she couldn't do anything about it, she continued, keeping her voice calm, "It was to thank you for last Friday."

"Oh, your Mother already thanked me," Eriol said nonchalantly, but taking the box all the same. "What kind of cake is it?" he asked curiously.

"Chocolate cake, of course. It's your favorite," Tomoyo said, absently. "What do you mean Mother already thanked you?"

"Because of this," taking a silver envelope out of his bag.

Recognizing it instantly, "Mother invited you to her birthday party?" Tomoyo asked, unbelieving.

"Yes, she sent it this morning, just as I was just leaving. I didn't know how whe knew where I lived though," Eriol said.

"Mother has her ways," waving his concerns aside. Her thoughts were racing. Exclusive, elegant, private were words that will be used to describe Daidouji parties. _Mother seems to like him, that's weird. She doesn't like teenagers as a rule, well, except for Sakura. _But as Friday afternoon suggested, it may not be far from the truth.

_Last Friday_

_Tomoyo woke up, wondering why she was in her pajamas and sleeping in the middle of the afternoon. Then she remembered, being upset at her mother, crying to Eriol, Eriol hugging her. Then nothing. Perhaps, Eriol brought her here. How embarassing! Well, she'll deal with that on Monday at school. _

_Suddenly famished and not wanting to bother the maids, she decided to go to the kitchen to get some milk and cookies. On her way to the kitchen, the maid informed her "Mistress Daidouji and your friend are having tea."_

_Happy that her Mother was there, and determined to rescue Eriol from the undoubtedly gruesome grilling by her Mother, she let the maid lead the way. _

_Tomoyo was amazed at what she saw. Her mother and Eriol was actually having a good time looking at a photo album. Wait, I recognize that photo album, that's the one with my baby pictures in it! Absolutely mortified, she might have squealed or at least made some noise because her mother and Eriol looked up. And saw her._

_Her mother immediately rushed to her side, hugged her, saying "I'm so glad you're all right," then held her at arm's length as if inspecting if she's really fine. "Are you not ill or something because you look like a little flush," her Mother laid her hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "I'm fine really Mother. I see you already met Eriol."_

_Sonomi stopped fussing about her and turned to Eriol, "Yes, we have a lovely afternoon looking at your baby pictures."_

"_All of them, except the blue one, I think that's the one that has…"_

"_Mother!" cutting off her Mother's words, she couldn't let Eriol know that it has her naked baby pictures in it._

"_I must say Tomoyo, that you're probably the most photographed baby in the world," Eriol said, clearly enjoying himself at the Daidouji mansion._

"Say Tomoyo, how did you know that chocolate cake is my favourite?" Eriol asked, breaking her thoughts.

"Don't you remember? You told me, the day you left Japan," Tomoyo answered, her eyes meeting his. "I'm glad you decided to come back."

**This is just filler. A little too short. I don't know, I think the story need it. Anyway, let me know what you think! Sonomi approves Eriol! ) I think there will be another flashback next chapter. I think I'll update again this weekend. Don't forget to leave a review! It means a lot! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16: Truly Magical

**Chapter 16: Truly Magical**

Tomoyo and Sakura are again talking over the phone going over the events that happened at school today.

"I think Naoko's starting her own novel. She's always with her laptop and refused to be bothered by anyone."

"I'm so happy for Rika! She's now the official photographer of the school paper."

"Well, considering that she takes pictures of every little event at school, its just suitable, I think."

"Don't you notice that Chiharu and Yamazaki are both acting weird around each other? They're not fighting as much as before?"

"Maybe one of them confessed their feelings. Remember the way you were before with Syaoran?"

After they exhausted every possible topic about school today, Tomoyo asked Sakura "What do you think I can give Mother for her birthday?"

"Aunt Sonomi isn't exactly the easiest person to buy a gift. I think I'm going to make a scrapbook for her."

"Scrapbook?"

"Containing pictures of her and Mother while they were still are our age. You do know that Mother is very dear to her."

"That's nice Sakura. But what can I give her?"

"You can sing for her, you know," Sakura answered.

"But I've done that a lot of times already. I want to do something different."

"But your mother really loves it when you sing. I think it wouldn't matter to her if you've done it a thousand times."

"You're right Sakura," Tomoyo relented.

"You might consider asking Eriol to accompany you," Sakura suggested.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked, confused.

"Remember that time during elementary when he played the piano while you sang?"

"Yes, I also remember that on the same afternoon, I was chased by a piano," Tomoyo commented.

"Aside from that, that afternoon, seeing the two of you making music together is something I would always remember. That moment is truly magical," Sakura said softly.

Tomoyo doesn't have a response to that.

* * *

"Eriol! Can I talk to you for a second?" Tomoyo glanced apologetically to his teammates. Eriol excused himself from his friends.

"What's the matter Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, once they were out of earshot.

"Sakura have this crazy idea," Tomoyo started.

"Which is?" Eriol prodded her to continue.

"I'm thinking that I will sing for Mother on her birthday, as a gift, you see. Sakura suggested that I ask you to accompany me with the piano. Can you?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol was quiet for a long time, thinking about it. "I'll be delighted," he finally answered.

Tomoyo let out a breath she didn't realized she was holding. "Thank you. It really means a lot to me."

"I know. That's why I agreed." Eriol said, his expression unreadable. Then he smiled, the easygoing smile. Her favourite smile.

And she smiled back at him.

* * *

Tomoyo was being stared at. Not to mention, it makes her really uncomfortable. Finally, breaking the silence that reigns in the room, she spoke, "Spinel Sun, if you really don't mind my saying, it makes me really uncomfortable being stared at for almost," looking at her watch, "three minutes now."

"My apologies, Miss Daidouji," Spinel said lazily. "I'm merely observing that you've changed over the years. You even became blunt," he said pointedly. "I'm going to look what's taking Master long," he said, and left the room.

Eriol suggested that she come over for them to choose a song. Tomoyo looked around the room. Nothing much changed. It's the same as it has been last time she was here. The day Eriol left. Alone in her memories, she began to remember that day.

_She was already at the door, about to leave when Eriol came up behind her. _

"_Daidouji," he called her. _

_She motioned to Sakura and Syaoran to go without her. It might get them talking, she thought. _

"_Yes, Eriol?" She asked, curious. She wasn't really friends with Eriol, truth to tell, which is why she can't understand what would he want to say to her._

"_I…" Eriol began._

_Tomoyo was just silent. Maybe he also wants to give Sakura and Syaoran time alone that's why he detained her. But why does Hiiragizawa looked nervous? ._

"_I love.. chocolate cake," he suddenly blurted._

_Tomoyo laughed. Can't Eriol think of anything better to say? He could just easily say that she should just give Sakura and Li time alone, she understand that. "I love it too. I'm sorry, but I really have to leave Hiiragizawa. Have a safe trip," Tomoyo said simply._

"_Take care of Sakura and of yourself. Goodbye Tomoyo," his voice so soft, she can barely make out the words._

_She just nodded and left._

_Unknown to her, a pair of silver eyes were watching this exchange._

Eriol was in the kitchen, also remembering that day.

"_She already left. You can now show yourself, Yue." Eriol said._

_Absolutely unembarrassed by being caught eavesdropping, "You lost your chance."_

"_My chance?"_

"_The chance you could easily said to my Mistress' best friend your feelings," Yue observed._

"_My feelings are none of your concerns," Eriol retorted._

"_Maybe. But I'd wager my powers, that you'll come back here in Tomoeda," Yue said, his expression serious._

"_Of course, I'll come back. I'll still visit Sakura."_

"_That will be your excuse. But we both know that you will be coming back for her. For the chabce you just lost."_

_At that time, Eriol couldn't voice his denial._

"Master, your visitor is still waiting in the room," Spinel Sun reminded him, breaking his reverie, then promptly left the room.

"I believe you are right," carrying out the tray with the tea and pastries, "Yue."

**Don't you think that Sakura was trying to be Little Miss MatchMaker? (grins) Did you understand the last part? What Eriol was referring was his talk with Yue. And that's how Tomoyo knew that Eriol loves chocolate cake (previous chapter). Because Tomoyo and Eriol will spend a lot of time practicing, they will spend a lot of time together. We all know what Eriol feels about Tomoyo, but what about Tomoyo? **

**Please read and review. It's actually my birthday today. Please help me reach 100 reviews. Or more. It will be a real nice birthday gift. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17: Somewhere

**Chapter 17: Somewhere**

It's lunchtime and Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were again under the tree. Each one of them seems involved in their own activity. Sakura usually uses the free time to do her math homework, Syaoran sends emails to his sisters and Meilin, Eriol reads the newest John Grisham and Tomoyo, as she put it herself, is sketching 'the cutest dress ever for Sakura-chan'.

If one would take the time to observe, it does not seem they are doing what they are supposed to. Tomoyo looks up from her drawing and just stares at Sakura, smiling. She does not seem to notice that the blue-eyed boy sitting across from her is also doing some staring, not at Sakura but at her. And if one looked closely, the tiniest hint of a smile can be seen. Apparently, this does not escape Syaoran who has been glaring at Eriol over his laptop. Every once in a while, he opens his mouth as if about to say something but changing his mind about it. Meanwhile, Sakura keeps sneaking glances to her boyfriend, she is really tempted to ask for help with her math homework but remembering that he have explained it already to her a dozen times before.

Sakura, feeling that she needed a rest, breaks the silence. She asked, "Have the two of you decided on the song?" This effectively broke the staring contest that has been going for a while.

Tomoyo was the first to recover, "Not yet Sakura. We just can't seem to think what song will be perfect for Mother's birthday."

"What are you talking about? What song? And who's we?" Syaoran demanded.

Sakura turned to her boyfriend and as if talking to a child, spoke slowly, "Syaoran, Tomoyo will sing for Aunt Sonomi on her birthday party. Eriol will play the piano for her."

"Whose idea was it?" Syaoran asked, almost angrily. He glanced at Eriol suspiciously.

"It was mine, if you must know. No need to be upset about it," Sakura answered, confused about the way her boyfriend is reacting.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted them, "Hi Eriol! Can you check my English paper for any errors?" The four of them looked up and saw Riyo Mori smiling sweetly at Eriol. Without waiting for his answer, she grabbed Eriol's arm and practically dragged him away.

"What was that?" Sakura said, taken aback at what happened. "She just ignored us. It's kind of rude."

"He is such a bloody wimp," Syaoran said, disgusted. Sakura proceeded then to berate her boyfriend for such choice of words. Tomoyo, was throughout silent, but couldn't help agreeing with what just Syaoran has said.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Syaoran asked, unbelieving. They have been waiting for almost half an hour for Sakura and Tomoyo to emerge from the girls' locker room. It was just after cheerleading and basketball practice.

"Gossip," was the short reply from Eriol.

Syaoran turned to the boy beside him, turning serious, "You should tell her how you really feel."

"It's still not the right time," Eriol replied, he need not ask who Syaoran was talking about. He feels like as if they always have this conversation every other day.

"When is the right time? It wasn't the right time three years ago. I could understand that, Tomoyo thought she was in love with Sakura then. But now? What's stopping you?" Syaoran asked, frustrated.

"We're just becoming really good friends."

"Is that it? You're afraid that it might ruin your friendship? I used to have the same problem with Sakura but look at how everything turned out."

"Your problem with Sakura was you're afraid that she didn't feel the same way you did," Eriol pointed out.

"Are you afraid that she doesn't feel the same way? You might be surprised," Syaoran said.

"Li, I never knew that you were an expert in the matter of the heart," Eriol said, a bit sarcastically.

"There are only two things that you can't hide, one, that you are drunk and two, that you are in love. I may not have your keen perception about others feelings but I do know care about my friends."

"Didn't know you consider me as one of your friends," Eriol observed.

"Hiiragizawa, tell her, before it's too late," Li advised.

"Too late?"

"Before she thought that you are in love with someone else," Li glanced at Riyo coming their way, "or before she fall in love with someone else," at this he nodded at Mito Dojima who has been also waiting outside the locker rooms.

Riyo paused when she saw Mito but greeted him, "Hi Dojima!" she said haughtily.

"Hello Riyo! As usual, it's very pleasant to see you," Mito said, turning on the charm.

"That wouldn't work at me. Not after what you did," Riyo said bitterly.

"You know you also wanted it," Mito said coldly.

Before Riyo could reply, several girls emerged from the locker room. Eriol glanced at Syaoran for what's with Riyo and Mito but he just shrugged. Tomoyo and Sakura came up to them and apologized for making them wait.

At this, Riyo saw Eriol and walked to him, now all smiles. "Walk me home Eriol?" she asked.

Mito, on the other hand, sauntered to Tomoyo and asked, "Hi Tomoyo! Can I drive you home?"

Eriol glanced at Syaoran before answering, "Sorry," he started.

Tomoyo said, "Sorry but.."

"Tomoyo's coming over at my house," Eriol explained.

"I'm coming over to Eriol's house," Tomoyo explained.

"It's just very important," they both concluded.

Neither of them noticed the ugly expression on Mito and Riyo's faces nor the smiles of their friends.

* * *

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"No."

"Orange juice? No, probably not... something else cold? Coke? Water? Some disgusting sugary drink pretending to have something to do with fruits of the forest?"

"No."

"Do you... always say no to everything?"

"No."

At this, Tomoyo and Eriol laughed at the silliness of their conversation.

"Coffee will be fine," Tomoyo said.

"Coffee with one teaspoon of sugar, no cream?"

"Yes, please. How did you know?" Tomoyo asked curious.

Eriol shrugged, "I just noticed." Tomoyo smiled at this. Trust Eriol to notice small things like that. She smiled remembering Sakura complaining that Syaoran never seems to remember that she likes her coffee with lots of sugar and cream.

"Would you like something to eat? Something to nibble? Apricots, soaked in honey? Quite why, no one knows, because it stops them tasting like apricots and makes them taste like honey... and if you wanted honey, you could just... buy honey. Instead of apricots. But nevertheless they're yours if you want them," Eriol said, mostly to himself.

Again, Tomoyo laughed, "Coffee's fine, really." As Eriol left the room, she found herself alone. Eriol mentioned earlier that Spinel was with Kero at Sakura's house and Nakuru still has classes and is not expected until dinner time.

She saw the piano and before she could stop herself, she tentatively put her fingers across the keys. _It's been such a long time. _For a while, she just sat there, not playing. Then, seeming not aware of what she's doing she played the first notes of _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_.

She didn't notice that Eriol came back or the tears running down her face.

"I didn't know you know how to play the piano," Eriol said.

Suddenly aware of what she's doing, she jerked her away from the piano, as if burned. "Um, I don't. It's such a long time ago. I already forgot about it."

Eriol moved towards her, placed her fingers at the keyboard, covered her hands with his and began to play. "No one forgets how to play the piano," he said simply.

He played, his fingers guiding her, his chest pressed to her back, she could feel his breath against her hair. She couldn't understand any of the things that she's feeling. Her heart is beating so loudly that she was sure that Eriol could hear it. She was suddenly very aware of Eriol. His nearness, his arms around her, his scent. But in spite of this, or because of this, she feels something, tugging at her heart. After this song, she knew that she would never look at Eriol the same way again.

After they finished the song, Eriol slowly removed his hands from hers and walked away from her, putting distance between them. In a very soft voice, he asked, "Why are you crying earlier?"

"My father taught me to play 'Somewhere over the Rainbow'. I never played the piano again, since he died." She walked closer to Eriol. "Because of you, I can now play again." She couldn't quite meet his eyes but still she moved closer to him.

Leaning to Eriol to kiss him on the cheek, she murmured, "Thank you," at this, Eriol turned to her and somehow her innocent kiss landed on his lips. _A kiss, my first real kiss, _was Tomoyo's last thought before she fully closed her eyes to the kiss.

She was right, when she looked at Eriol again, nothing will be the same ever again.

**Thanks to everyone who help me reached 100 reviews, you know who you are. Love you guys. I can't thank you enough. Especially those who always review each chapter.**

**The part where Eriol was offering Tomoyo tea and apricots, it's a line from Notting Hill.**

**Hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. Tomoyo and Eriol kiss, finally. Even if it's accidental. swoon**


	18. Chapter 18: Run Away

Chapter 18: Run Away

"Tomoyo," Eriol's voice was dangerously close. She turned and found Eriol leaning to her, their faces impossibly close.

She jumped from her seat, startled. At least, even she was all nerves, her instincts were still working, she couldn't let herself be close to Eriol again.

"Do you need anything?" Tomoyo asked, looking at everything but him. Since when did she blush when Eriol was around. _Since your kiss_, a voice in her head answered, smugly. _I really don't need to be reminded of that now_.

"We never continued our practice. We still don't have a song for your mother's party," Eriol reminded her.

Tomoyo looked at him then. Trying to read his expression. Wanting to know if he realized that they never practiced since their kiss. Wanting to know how he felt about the kiss. But to her disappointment, his face was carefully blank. She was mentally cursing Eriol's glasses, because she could not see clearly his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of busy these past few days," was all she muttered, before she ran away.

"You can now go down Li," Eriol said, sitting at the bench just vacated by Tomoyo.

Syaoran jumped from the tree where he has been spending break time. He leaned against the tree and crossed his arms in front of him.

"I don't think I ever saw Daidouji ran that fast," Syaoran said, chuckling. Eriol just sighed in response.

"What are you doing up there anyway?" Eriol asked, changing the subject.

"Resting," Syaoran answered.

"Spying is more likely," Eriol retorted.

"You used to do it back in elementary," Li pointed out.

"Look, it was Sakura's idea. I was just looking out for our friend," Li said, sitting beside Eriol at the bench.

Eriol buried his face in his hands, "She wouldn't even talk to me Li," his voice muffled.

"She'll come around," was Li's answer, patting Eriol's shoulder awkwardly.

"And I didn't mean any for it to happen. It just did. And now she was avoiding me," Eriol said, frustration evident in his voice.

"Maybe she didn't like the kiss?" Li offered. Eriol told him all about it. It was weird, being friends with Eriol. Friends, Li mentally cringed at the word. But there was no denying it now. Even Sakura teased him about it. Whether he would start videotaping Eriol any time now, like Tomoyo used to.

Eriol threw him a dark look, "You're not helping," he said, "at all."

"I'm sure you will be able to come up with a plan, what's the use of your dark, twisted mind if you could not get Tomoyo talk to you?" Li tried to assure him.

"I do not have a dark twisted mind," he snapped. He was now beginning to wonder what came to him and he told Li his problem with Tomoyo.

"Just give her time, she's just confused. At least, it means the kiss meant something to her. If it didn't, she would still be talking to you."

"If I could take back that kiss, I would. I'd rather have her in any way, than not having her in my life at all," Eriol said, his face serious.

Syaoran was suddenly lost for words.

* * *

She ran away. Again. She sighed. She just can't talk to Eriol now. She can't be alone with him. She can't or she won't? She tried to distract her thoughts. She can't think about those things like that.

Instead, she pulled out a book from her bag. Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Another gift. She was sure it was a first edition copy and no doubt too expensive. How did he knew that she loves Jane Austen?

She placed the book in her bookshelf. It was no doubt her most prized possession now. Well, maybe not, looking at the bear sitting on her bed, the one Eriol gave her at the carnival. Wait, since when did Eriol's gift became her most prized possession? Since she can remember, it was the eraser Sakura gave her on third grade.

She can't deny that Eriol has become very important to her. He understood her the way Sakura can't. Not that Sakura was not a good friend, she was not just as perceptive as Eriol was. She was still the sweet, naive Sakura in elementary.

Eriol. She remembered that moment. It kept replaying over her mind. Over and over.

_She was leaning to Eriol to kiss him on the cheek, she murmured, "Thank you," at this, Eriol turned to her and somehow her innocent kiss landed on his lips. At first Tomoyo was shocked. But somehow, she lingered. And Eriol kissed her back, softly, as if scared she will run away. It seemed to go on forever, that kiss. It was the perfect first kiss. _

_She didn't know who broke the kiss. They were staring at each other's eyes as if they have all the time in the world. And somehow, it just felt right for Tomoyo._

"_Tomoyo," Eriol began._

_Then, suddenly the phone rang. Yanking them back to reality. He turned his back to her to answer the phone. Then she ran. Away from him. You see, she knew what Eriol was going to say. That he was sorry, that he was just caught in the moment. It would ruin her first kiss. And Tomoyo wanted to hold onto the perfectness of her first kiss. She can't let it go. Not yet._

**I know I haven't updated for a long time. Blame it on writer's block. I have different ideas on my head on what will happen after the kiss, but whenever I try to type in on my computer, I can't. Here, hope you like it. Let me know what you think. I do appreciate your reviews. And I enjoy writing this story. Hope you enjoy reading it.**


	19. Chapter 19: Their Song

**Chapter 19: Their Song**

Eriol has been trying to catch Tomoyo's eye but she never seems to look directly at him. It may have something to do with the fact that she has been staring intently at her sketchbook since she finished eating her lunch. At least they're talking again. If you could call it that. Whenever he talked to her, she would answer in a very polite voice while her eyes were fixed at something above his right shoulder. As if he's a stranger. And she never let herself be alone with him. He sighed. Earning a glance from Li, he raised his eyebrows at his friend.

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and said conversationally, "Have you decided on the song?"

Tomoyo looked up from her sketchbook and asked, confused, "Song for what Syaoran?"

"For your mother's birthday party, of course. Sakura mentioned that you plan to sing for her."

Sakura jumped to the conversation excitedly, "Tomoyo what song? You never did mention it to me."

"We still haven't decided it yet," Tomoyo answered, looking everywhere but Eriol.

"But it's only a week until your mother's birthday!" Sakura exclaimed. She glanced at Eriol who just shrugged.

"I've been busy," Tomoyo murmured.

"Busy with what?" Sakura's tone suspicious. When Tomoyo did not answer, she continued, "Don't tell me that you're making another dress for me. You told me that you've already finished it." Sakura frowned, trying to make sense of her thoughts. "Don't tell me that you still haven't made a dress for yourself!" she then took Tomoyo's sketchbook from her lap and leafed through it.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Tomoyo tried in vain to wrestle the sketchbook from Sakura.

"Choosing a design for your dress, I'm sure you've already made it on my size and it will only take little adjustments and you could wear it. There is simply no time for you to make another dress, you've got to practice you're..." Sakura forgot whatever she's saying and smiled at one of Tomoyo's drawing. "I see," she said in a soft voice then glanced at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo blushed crimson but said nothing.

"I didn't know you draw... people, Tomoyo," Sakura said.

"I usually don't," Tomoyo muttered.

Syaoran glanced quizzically at Eriol who just shrugged. Neither of them has any idea what the girls are talking about.

After a few moments, "Wow! Tomoyo, this dress is just gorgeous," Sakura gushed. Tomoyo scooted beside Sakura and looked at the design Sakura is admiring.

She smiled and said, "That's the dress I made for you for the party."

Sakura threw her arms around Tomoyo and thanked her friend over and over again. Tomoyo smiled, pleased at her friend's enthusiasm. Over the years, Sakura developed some flair for fashion that was sorely lacking in their childhood years. Now, she could spend hours discussing fabrics with Tomoyo but she still didn't like it that her friend insist in giving her some of her designs. She thinks that Tomoyo should take her designs seriously and be in business.

"I also designed Mother a dress for her birthday," she said leafing through the sketchbook to show her design.

"That's wonderful!" Sakura said, truly glad for her friend. It was Tomoyo's pleasure to design dresses for her family and friends.

Sakura continued to thumb her way through the sketchbook and paused, "This is the perfect dress for you Tomoyo," she said almost reverently.

Tomoyo said skeptically, "But I can't wear it to the party. Your dress is already white and that design will look best in white."

"We could wear both white on your Aunt Sonomi's party," Sakura said decidedly. "And the dresses are so different in designs that it wouldn't matter. And I think these outfits perfectly mirror our personalities."

"I can see what you mean," Tomoyo said, and they both laughed. They discussed what fabric to use and so involved with their conversation they forgot about they have company.

The two boys shared an agonized look. This is going to be a long lunch.

* * *

Tomoyo was wandering the halls of her school. Sakura has to run some errands and they are to meet up later in the afternoon to start her dress. Naoko and Chiharu were going to the salon to have new haircuts. Rika returned her book she borrowed ages ago saying something about it interesting inside before running to her photography club meeting. Tomoyo loves books but that book must be the most boring book she has read. She even forgot she has it and couldn't understand it being interesting for Rika. She didn't even finish the second chapter. She might give it a try again someday if Rika said it's interesting.

She has absolutely nothing to do. Riyo cancelled yet again their cheerleading practice. If she didn't know any better, she might actually think that Riyo might be having some problems. She mentally shrugged. If Riyo did have some problems, it likely involves not finding the right shade of lipstick that matches their cheerleading uniform. Or maybe she was coming up with a plan to convince the principal that the girls' skirt should be strictly six inches above the knee. Now, she's being mean. Maybe her unkind thoughts was because last practice Riyo ordered her to do so many cartwheels that at the end of the practice, she's practically dizzy that she has to wait for exactly twenty minutes before she could stand straight again. Or is it because Eriol, in her own opinion, has been spending too much time with Riyo. She's jealous? She shook her head as if she could shake the thoughts out of her mind.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she collided with someone. Out of the blue, hands were on her shoulders, steadying her. Distracted from her thoughts, she looked up and saw Mito Dojima staring at her.

"I bumped into you again. There must be a lot on your mind lately. You always seem distracted," he commented mildly.

"Just have some things going right now," Tomoyo smiled, not wanting to elaborate on the dangerous direction her thoughts have taken.

"Want to have coffee? You look like you need a breather. No offense," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"None taken," this was just what she need, a breather, thinking it wasn't a bad idea at all. She was about to accept his invitation, when suddenly she heard a familiar melody. It was a familiar tune, a song from the past. She hasn't heard that song for a long time. She mumbled an apology to Mito and about getting something in the library she forgot.

Her feet automatically traced a route she has taken a thousand times before. To the music room. Later that day, she thought she already knew what she will find in the music room. Or rather who. But at that moment, all she knew was that it seemed so right, as she slid the door of the music room to find that it was him who was playing their song.

Their song.

Eriol was playing their song.

She couldn't think when she started to think of that song as theirs. It was the first song they performed together. She looked around the music room, half expecting to find Sakura seated at one of the chairs urging her to sing while Eriol played the piano.

When she turned again to him, he stopped playing and was smiling gently at her. She smiled back at him. He said simply, "Shall we?"

She nodded, perfectly understanding what he meant. And as he began to play again their song, this time she sang, just like they did years ago. It was years ago since she has last sung that song but she could still perfectly remember the words as he could perfectly remember the notes. They could have been back at the music room at their elementary school. Sakura was right, when they were together like this, it was almost magical.

When the song finished, she sat beside Eriol and laid her head against his shoulder. It was the most natural thing to do. All the awkwardness these past few days has been washed away but the song. Eriol said softly, not intruding with the moment, but blending with it, "Your voice has matured over the years, Tomoyo but it is still as beautiful as ever."

"And you still play the piano like a genius," she replied.

"It seems like we found the perfect song."

"Our song," Tomoyo said affectionately.

She didn't see the smile on Eriol's face when she said that.

Suddenly, Tomoyo laughed.

"What's so funny?" Eriol asked, curious.

"I wouldn't be chased by a grand piano later, would I?" Tomoyo teased. The friendly atmosphere between them is back.

Eriol has the grace to look sheepish at that. "I don't think I have apologized for that. I'm sorry. If it will make you feel better, I didn't intend for you to be hurt. I knew that Sakura.."

"..will never let her best friend get hurt, I know. And for your piece of mind, I did not take it against you."

"I'm really sorry," Eriol's voice turned serious again and Tomoyo knew that this apology has nothing to do with being chased by the piano.

"Friends?" she said in a cheerful voice, holding out her hand, trying to keep the mood light.

Eriol took her hand and said, "Friends."

Was it disappointment she heard in his voice or was it just her imagination?

"Want to get some ice cream?" he asked.

"Do you still like yours plain chocolate?" she asked.

"Do you still like yours with all toppings imaginable?" he countered.

Then they both laughed. Both were trying to forget what they felt like electricity when their hands touched moments ago. But both were happy as they can be. Back together. Even only as friends.

**What do you think Sakura saw on Tomoyo's sketchbook which made Tomoyo blushed? wink **

**And Riyo was being mean to our Tomoyo... and Tomoyo jealous about Eriol spending too much time with Riyo.**

**Mito's invitation was rebuffed. His ego must be hurting a lot right now. And what do you think was bothering Riyo?**

**I'm so looking forward to Sonomi's birthday party. I already planned what will happen and the girl's gowns for the birthday that will surely dazzle Eriol and Syaoran. Dazzle. Must be all the Twilight I'm reading.**

**Can anyone tell me what that song was? I'm thinking of Tomoyo and Eriol moments in the cartoon series and I suddenly remembered the scene with Eriol playing the piano.**

**Don't forget to leave a review so I know your thoughts. Thanks for reading! Hope you like it.**


	20. Chapter 20: PittyPat

**Chapter 20: Pitty-Pat**

Sakura and Tomoyo were seated at a table on the patio next to the pool at the Daidouji's mansion, the day of Tomoyo's mother's birthday party, a large umbrella shielding them from the morning sun. They tried to help with the preparations but ended up more of a distraction than help to the very capable staff. After unsuccessful attempts to help, they were banished here in the pool and tried to make themselves not to get in the way of the preparations.

Tomoyo looked over at Sakura, watching her mindlessly flipping the pages of a fashion magazine, looking restless. Knowing Sakura, she was not comfortable doing nothing while people around are doing all the work. This is the perfect moment to tell her, Tomoyo thought. But what would she say? She have to tell her, she is my best friend and she will listen.

"Sakura, Eriol and I kissed," noticing her surprise, Tomoyo hastily added, "accidentally." At this, she saw the beginning of a smile tug at her lips.

Sakura slightly nodded, willing her to continue. But nothing more happened. Why did she even tell Sakura this? She just needed someone to share this.

"That's why we were a little bit awkward with each other these past few days," she continued, looking carefully at her expression.

"It's your first kiss," Sakura stated. Tomoyo knew she would understand why this is a big deal for her. "How was it?" she asked, her voice slightly teasing but curiosity is very evident in her face.

Saying it was anything but would be a lie, so she said the whole truth, "It's the perfect first kiss."

Sakura smiled, evidently pleased with my response. "What happened after?"

"I ran away."

"Why?" Sakura asked, looking baffled.

"Because I thought he will apologize for kissing me and it will ruin it," she can't believe how candid she was sharing this with Sakura. But then, maybe, there are some things meant to be shared with your girl best friend.

"And running away won't?" Sakura said. Was that sarcasm in Sakura's voice? Tomoyo didn't think that she even knew what sarcasm is. Hanging out with Li is definitely rubbing on her.

"We're friends again," she instead said.

"Did the two of you talked about it?"

"We kind of both agreed not to talk about it."

"Tomoyo, how do you accidentally kiss someone?" she suddenly asked her tone mischievous. If Tomoyo would be really honest with Sakura and herself, it wasn't really an accident. It was at first, but Eriol definitely kissed her back and she's quite sure that wasn't an accident.

Before Tomoyo could decide to tell that to Sakura, a maid approached carrying a bouquet of lavender roses, saying it was delivered for Tomoyo. After Sakura and Tomoyo were left alone, she reached for the card. Sakura leaned from her chair and they both read the three words written:

See you later.

He, whoever he might be, will be attending her Mother's birthday party. And she's finally going to see him tonight.

* * *

"Sakura, I think it's a little bit too much," Tomoyo said, eyeing the mascara Sakura was wielding as if it's some sort of weapon. She was a little bit uncomfortable with any kind of makeup. Just a little lip gloss every day will do. But Sakura wouldn't be satisfied with just lip gloss, but she must admit, what she has done doesn't seem as half bad as she assumed it would be.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," she answered. She certainly seemed to. I don't know where this girlishness was hiding all this years she have known her. She remembered when they were kids, she has to force her to wear all those very cute costumes she made for her. Now, she's very excited about clothes and make-up. Must be growing up. Or having a boyfriend. She suppressed a sigh.

"Tomoyo, do you like Eriol?" Sakura suddenly asked, out of the blue. Not exactly out of the blue, as she had told her earlier about the kiss.

"I.. I don't.. know," To say that she doesn't like him wouldn't be completely honest.

Sakura considered this, silent for a moment. Then she started pinning up her wavy hair. Under Sakura's expert fingers, her hair was becoming a work of art. And the make-up was all right, it brought out the violet in her eyes.

"Pitty-pat," she murmured looking at the bear sitting at her vanity table. The bear Eriol gave her.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"There are times when my heart goes pitty-pat when he's near. But usually I'm so comfortable with him, he's my best friend." She glanced at Sakura who has stopped fussing with her and she amended, "One of my best friends."

"Pitty-pat," Sakura repeated, amused.

"But there's also my secret admirer to consider. I always look forward going to school so I can see if he left me another rose or another poem. I did not tell you this but he has also sent me poems. Two poems. Maybe I haven't told you that because the poems are so special to me, I can't share it with anyone yet. It certainly made me feel as if he knows me. The real me."

Sakura was quiet for a few moments, then she put her arms around Tomoyo, hugging her from behind and said, "Maybe you're a little bit in love with both of them."

Tomoyo has no answered to that. She just stared at their reflection on the mirror. She was afraid that Sakura might be right this time. She has tonight to find out.

**I know I haven't written for so long. And for that I'm sorry. I'm kind of not happy with the way this is written. I haven't written in such a long time I'm afraid this might be a little bit different. I thought of rewriting the whole story but decided against it. **

**Thoughts? Let me know.**

**Thanks for the all the reviews for I've previously received. I might not mention your names but I assure you that those reviews are what made me decide not to abandon this fanfic. And please bear with me.**

**(Anyone interested to be my beta reader? It will greatly improve the quality of my story. Please, I really need the help. Send me a message if interested. Thanks.)**


End file.
